Un pair un tanto sádico y adorable (?)
by Blanca Sakata
Summary: [Okikagu] El pair más problemático que pueda existir, sigue jugando como siempre, pero con algunas diferencias, Okita va descubriendo lo que quiere en verdad y Kagura sigue siendo Kagura pero conllevando la responsabilidad que todo Yato debe en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Ese inútil de Shinpachi no habia pestañeado hasta ahora, y yo ya no podia seguir, hay algo en mi nariz buaah! Me esta picando, será un pedazo de moco seco? Pero si me muevo voy a perder...

No aguanto más...

-Achuuuú...! Michael Jackson!

\- ¡Perdiste! -me gritó Shinpachi en la cara con una sonrisa fulminante.

\- ¡No es justo! Habia algo en mi nariz, un moco ¿ves? .-dije mientras me hurgaba la nariz mostrándole lo que encontré.

-Eres asquerosa Kagura-chan, por eso es que nadie te quiere cerca y no tienes novio .- alimentó mi enojo con esa última frase, pero yo tengo un az bajo la manga, siempre.-¡Ni siquiera el sádico te quiere como su novia!

-Al menos no seré un virgen como tú toda la vida. Y a mi que me importa tener novio y a ese S ni lo menciones, lo odio. Lo odio-aru.- la patada que le llegó a dar en medio de la cara, debió dolerle mucho porque hasta rompí sus dichosos lentes. Se lo merecía.

-Muajaja, ja ja ja, eso es por meterte conmigo-aru.- dije triunfante al fin.

-¡Que diablos están haciendo ustedes par de inútiles! .-hizo su entrada Gin-chan con una patada voladora que nos dejó en el suelo a los dos.

-Eh Gin-san mira lo que hizo Kagura.

-Él se lo merecía, comenzó a decirme idioteces-aru.

-¡Par de ...! En serio le jodiste los lentes a Shinpachi.- dijo riéndose el idiota de Gin-chan.- ahora tendrás que arreglarlos tú, porque yo no pienso mover ni un dedo. Además está empezando la predicción del clima y Hana-chan...- este baboso puso cara de pervertido y dejó de

de prestarnos atención.

-No pienso ir-aru.

-¡No veo nada Kagura-chan! .- este idiota se lo estaba diciendo a Sadaharu, en serio que no veia nada!

-Shinpachi-idiota-cuatrojos, estoy por acá-aru.

-Ah, no veo nada Kagura-chan. Anda con el anciano para que las arregle.

-No, Gin-chaaan no quiero ir-aru

-Vete Kagura y cómprate algo para comer, si quieres sukombu pero ya no hagan bulla, ¡mi novela acaba de empezar! ¡Urusai!

-Wii! Vamos Sadaharu, ¡por el sukombu! -grité feliz mientras subia en Sadaharu y tomaba el dinero del bolsillo de Gin-chan.

\- ¡No llegues tarde!

\- ¡Ya-nee!

Caminaba de frente hacia el parque que se habia convertido en mi lugar favorito, cuando de repente una irritante voz se acerca. No te distraigas Kagura,debo ir por el sukombu, dije para mis adentros.

-Oii, oii! Eh china estúpida, ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un límite de velocidad para bestias salvajes como tú?

-En serio que no te cansas de seguirme. Debo gustarte mucho.

-Uruse, yo no me fijaria en alguien como tú. Criminal bájese de la bestia y ponga las manos arriba.- gritó con el megáfono, el sádico ese.

Subí en Sadaharu y emprendí la huida, el sukombu es más importante que pelear con ese idiota.

-Ahi te ves, sádico baka! No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo esta vez.

\- No creas que te librarás de que te arreste, china desquiciada. Oponerse a la autoridad, desacatar las órdenes, pasar el límite de velocidad, definitivamente te atraparé.

BUUUUMMMM!...

Ese estúpido habia disparado con su bazooka, aunque yo la esquive esto no se quedaría asi. No, yo debia probar algo...

-Te mostraré quien es el más fuerte, y si te gano tendrás que comprarme sukombu.

-Vaya, que niña tan problemática

-¿A quién diablos llamas niña-aru?

-A la bárbara con la que me enfrentaré, a quién más podria llamar así? -vociferó el sádico, enfatizando con sus ojos rojos, su "poderío".- definitivamente perderás y si gano yo, tendrás que ser mi esclava y claro pasarás tus días en prisión.

Empezamos nuestra pelea de siempre, mientras Sadaharu tomó su posición al lado de una casa y se puso a descansar. Él me tiró una patada directa al estómago que yo pude esquivar con rapidez, yo respondí con un puñetazo directo a su cara de nena y una patada en la pantorrilla, saltando y con una velocidad increible lanzó una patada a mis pies con lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas y quedara un poco aturdida.

La gente que estaba pasando a los alrededores, habia tomado de seguro otro camino porque ya no habia ningún alma cerca, sólo Sadaharu, yo y el maldito sádico. Debi comer antes de pelear, sentia que se me iban las fuerzas, maldito tenia que aparecerse antes de comer. Levanté mi puño y le dió justo en el blanco, en esa barbilla tan molesta que... Debi distraerme en ese instante por que sentí mi cuerpo demasiado pesado como para seguir en pie...

\- ¡Pero qué diablos...!

Reaccioné inmediatamente y me encontré con una escena desagradable. Sus manos...!

-Sabia que te gustaba, pero no que causaba tal impresión en ti, que ni puedes seguir en pie.- Susurró a mi oido y se quedó de pronto ahi, tan cerca, nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente y cortaba la distancia entre nosotros... Rápidamente, debo hacer algo.- China...

-¡No voy a perder! ¡Definitivamente no perderé contra ti! -su cuerpo salió volando y cayó con un fuerte sonido sobre el piso, de la patada que le di en la cara. Cuando cayó, esa sonrisa de sádico me esperaba.

-Debiste patearme más fuerte con eso, no vas a ganar.

-¡Oii, Oii Sougo! ¡Sougo, deja de jugar!

\- Por qué no mejor encuentras un estanque contaminado y te ahogas en él, Hijikata-san. Oii, no interrumpas. Estoy a punto de ganarle.

-Si claro, anda levántate. Vamos, Kondo-san nos llama, hay una reunión urgente. Parece que hay pistas de... del último caso.

-Muérete, Hijikata-san. Hey China, parece que dejaremos nuestra batalla inconclusa. Suerte para ti- con una cara inexpresiva como siempre, dijo lo último y subió a la patrulla con Hijikata.

-Oii, mi sukombu! Te odio sadist!

...

-Vamos Sadaharu, por fin pofremos comer.

Estaba exhausta y aún no sabia por que razón me habia pasado eso en batalla, era la primera vez que me ocurria. Será...

Bueno aqui acaba este primer capi, espero que sea de su agrado, procuré no tener faltas ortográficas pero si hay, gomen! Espero dejen un review contándome si les gusto o si no, y cualquier cosita también :3

Arigatou! Y hasta el próximo capi!

Aviso a la comunidad: esta historia será un poco (o hasta donde me salga) lemon zukistrukis, claro más adelante! KISSES.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _"El cielo plateado es infinito_

 _como la pasión que surge continuamente_

 _las estaciones se hacen cada vez más cortas_

 _y la lluvia cae sobre nosotros"_

* * *

El shinsengumi se caracterizaba por sus mañanas llenas de gritos recordando el código de honor, también el ¡Firmes! ¡Atención! Eran partes rutinarias de cada mañana, y yo que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, debo reconocer que es la primera vez que uno de nuestros casos me perturba tanto. Aún con el antifaz cubreojos para dormir, no me podía sacar de la mente lo que habia leido.

Había mucho ruido esa mañana y yo que había podido pegar el ojo desde la noche anterior. Pensar que un caso de investigación me iba a perturbar tanto al punto de no dejarme dormir, era ridículo. Y sólo porque había un factor común entre las víctimas. Todos eran Yatos, o al menos eso decía el informe que nos había pasado Kondo-san en la última reunión. Conocida como una de las razas más poderosas ,me intrigaba el hecho que ya habían tres víctimas, y cada una de ellas, eran mujeres de la misma edad y lo que es más extraño es que pensé que la única yato en la tierra era esa mocosa del Yorozuya, pero me equivoqué al parecer hay más.

— Oii Okita, ya empezó el día. ¡Levántate!

Zzzzzzzzzz…

— Este incluso hace zzzz... para que piensen que está dormido, pero ya tiene el uniforme puesto y todo. —Sólo era Kondou-san hablando, así quepodia fingir que aún dormia.

— Ya despierta inútil ¿Acaso hoy no tienes ganas de matarme? —gritó Hijikata, estoy harto.

— Hoy he inventado diez nuevas formas de sufrimiento para ti Hijikata-san —dije por fin levantándome.

— Al menos sácate el cubreojos. ¿Eh … pero qué es esto?

—¡Okita que diablos! —estalló la risa a mi costado, esos dos…

—Tienes las ojeras más feas que haya visto.

— ¡Si, hasta parece un panda! ¡Un panda! —estalló de risa Kondou-san, burlándose.

—Ya basta, sus voces me dan color de cabeza.

—En todo caso, como te decía. —dijo calmándose. —Parece que hay una víctima más del "asesino de Yatos" justo ahora iba a llamar a una reunión. Vamos a la sala de… —Después de que dijo hay una víctima más, deje de escucharlo, mis sentidos se pusieron alertas. Sólo espero que esa tonta…—Lo que me temía, sigue escogiendo a sus víctimas siguiendo el mismo patrón…

—Oii Sougo, ¡vuelve aquí!

Sin proponérmelo me había ido corriendo en esa dirección, no es que realmente me interesara, sino que…

—¡Cuidado!

¡PUUUMMMM!

Sólo yo debía de ser quien derrote a esa tonta. Nadie más.

—Ey Danna, debe tener cuidado a donde arroja sus cosas inservibles. La próxima lo llevaré a prisión.

—Oii Souchiro ¿Qué diablos haces debajo de mi Jump? Si quieres leerla puedes comprarte una, como perro del gobierno upongo que el dinero no será un problema para ti.

—Tienes razón pero tal vez me la quede, porque cayó del cielo. Debe ser un regalo de un Shinigami por tan buen trabajo que voy haciendo.

—Tsh! —chasqueó la lengua, mientras yo subía las escaleras.

—¿Está la China? —pregunté mientras dejaba la Jump encima del escritorio.

—Y… cómo quieres que sepa dónde anda esa mocosa, siempre hace lo que quiere y …

—Chotto matte, que haces preguntando por la china, ¿no será que tienen una cita? —preguntó el danna había cambiado su rostro de preocupación por el de esas viejas metiches.

—Salió a comprar, Okita-san. —había dicho Shinpachi, sin dejar de mover la cuchara con la que revolvía algo parecido a sopa.

—Entonces aprovecharé para hablar con ustedes. El último caso que viene investigando el Shinsengumi, es sobre un asesino de Yatos. —sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, de verdad ese par estaba preocupado. —Al parecer sólo escoge mujeres Yatos de 18 a 25 años y ya va tres víctimas.

—Es increíble que pudiera existir alguien tan fuerte, los Yato son la raza más poderosa del universo, además pensé que Kagura-chan era la única que había venido a la tierra. —dijo Shinpachi-kun preocupado.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ya vimos que no es la única.

—Y nos dices eso porque… ¿acaso estás preocupado por Kagura-chan? Sabemos que esa mocosa es una bestia arriesgada, aún ahora que ya no es una niña, no ha cambiado en nada su manera de ser. No te preocupes Souchiro, no la perderemos de vista. Así que incluso siendo un sádico también tienes alguien por quien preocuparte… —Interrumpió el Danna, burlándose.

—No te confundas Danna. Sólo quiero que no se acabe mi diversión. —dije orgullos, cuando en ese momento entró el demonio hecho mujer.

—Gin-chan creo que olvidaste sacar la basura —dijo la China señalándome. —Yo la sacaré…

—Nos vemos. —le susurré al oído tocando su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, ella no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, porque el puñetazo le dio a la puerta de la Yorozuya.

Al menos se encuentra bien.

Acaso era momento para que la lluvia cayera sobre esta tierra plateada, ¿acaso va a pasarle algo? este caso me daba mala espina. No se si era un presentimiento o si acaso una premonición, pero habia algo en estos días que no me dejaba estar tranquilo y ser el sádico de siempre.

Esto me molesta.

—Ey China no mueras o juro que te sacaré del infierno, sólo para hacer tu otra vida miserable.

...

* * *

El capi estuvo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, mañana publico el siguiente! Ando corta de tiempo pero mañana toca nuevo capi y será más largo. Alguna recomendación o indicación estaré agradecida que lo dejen en los reviews.

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! recién les traigo el capi 3 ahora la historia ya va tomando forma, masomenos se darán cuenta del objetivo del enemigo. Hay algunas menciones a capis de Gintama a ver si los reconocen xD Ah si quieren acompañarlo con un playlist yo escribi con: angel with a shotgun de The cab, luego Shura de Does para la parte de la pelea y speed flow (el opening 8) entre otras canciones, si les gusta que les diga el playlist con el que escribi para un proximo capi dejenme un review ;)

Douzo!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 "EL AMOR AVANZA MÁS RÁPIDO EN EL MODO MUERTE SÚBITA"**

—Hey Shinpachi, ¿qué vamos a comer hoy?

—Hoy le toca cocinar a Kagura, seguro arroz con tamago, o alguna cosa parecida.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que está, acaso quiere que muramos de hambre?

No tengo idea de porque ese sádico idiota estaba en la casa. 

Capaz tiene algún asunto con Gin-chan. Este par de pervertidos, seguro tienen algún asunto sucio entre manos. Es más que claro que odio a ese tipo, y aunque cada vez que nos vemos no hacemos más que sólo pelear y querer demostrar quién es el más fuerte; últimamente cuando está cerca hay algo diferente. No sé qué mierda será, pero es algo que me molesta.

Me pregunto si Gin-chan habrá tenido la misma sensación alguna vez, pero cómo podría explicárselo. Eh... es como una corriente que se expande por todo el cuerpo, algo caliente como cuando derramas el ramen en tu ropa y se siente así de caliente hasta la cabeza, y esto definitivamente aumenta cuando me mira fijamente.

— ¡Ahh, no otra vez! Odio esto. —dije mientras me abanicaba a ver si así me pasaba esa sensación.

— ¡Kagura que haces en el techo, acabarás de romperlo, últimamente has estado comiendo mucho! —escuché la voz de Shinpachi.

Gin-chan y Shinpachi dicen que ya no soy una niña y que ahora debería cambiar un poco, y el estúpido de Gin-chan sigue diciendo que es malo que un hombre viva solo con una mujer y que ahora con mayor razón debería ir a vivir con Otae-chan; yo por mi parte lo único que noto es que mi cabello es más largo y que…

Por alguna razón me estoy debilitando.

* * *

—Esta tampoco es… —Este cuerpo tan frágil, inerte suena bien al chocar contra la pared.

Así que hasta ahora mi búsqueda ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

¿Dónde estará mi objetivo?

Si hubieras dejado destruirte en ese instante, insecto. Si hubiera podido beber tu sangre con mi espada, mi alma estaría saciada, no tendría que perseguir un objetivo como este. Al fin y al cabo, perdí toda mi tripulación de ese entonces por tu culpa, viejo.

Así que en este horrible planeta se encuentra tu retoño, está escondido como una cucaracha de seguro, porque aún no lo encuentro.

—Tú ni siquiera eras una Yato. —Un humano común y corriente. Podría destrozar a miles de estos rápidamente, destrozar sus cráneos, uno por uno, en un pestañeo—. ¡Que aburrido! Unos cuantos cadáveres más por esta noche y estaré saciado.

Al menos por ahora.

—Hey, ¿Quién anda ahí? Escuchamos unos gritos que venían de aquí…

—Perfecto.

¡WAAAAAAAAA….!

Los gritos de las almas que se arrastran en la oscuridad, son un bálsamo para mis oídos.

— ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!

La sangre derramándose gota a gota, esa sangre impura, lo único divertido es verla salir.

Demonios, mi paraguas se ha manchado.

—Fue demasiado fácil, ya me estoy aburriendo.

Pequeña Yato, estoy a punto de encontrarte…

Una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad, el olor metálico de la sangre se mezclaba con el polvo que levantaba aquel monstruo al caminar, la sombrilla al hombro junto a los miles de cadáveres y la sangre que había hecho derramar…

Finalmente había conseguido venir a la tierra…

…

* * *

 **"Las cosas importantes son difíciles de ver"**

Ese día había logrado levantarme de mejor ánimo y salir a pasear por Kabuki-cho, estaba soleado pero el sol no quemaba.

Gin-chan había estado molestando toda la mañana queriendo acompañarme, cuando a veces ni le importaba que saliera sola. Me tuve que escapar y por eso no pude salir con Sadaharu, estoy harta de esos idiotas. Tz.

—Wooo, no sabía que habían abierto una nueva tienda-aru. Y venden kimonos y esas tonterías de chicas que no necesito. Pero, pero… —acababan de poner en los maniquís de la vitrina una especie de kimono rojo—. Eso es hermoso, tanto que lo necesito conmigo.

El dichoso traje que me disponía a comprar con la plata de la billetera de Gin-chan, era una falda roja y larga como mi vestido con dos aberturas a los lados, en la parte de arriba se utilizaba un top del mismo color, que aparte de lindo me parecía súper cómodo.

—Eh… vieja, quiero este.

— ¿A quién demonios le dices vieja?

—Soy un cliente, así que tráteme bien-aru. Vieja bruja.

—Como diga señorita… Puto trabajo. —dijo susurrando.

—Una mujer no debe utilizar esas palabras en su vocabulario, ni decir puto, ni bolas, ni chixxx.

— ¡Pero tú acabas de decirlo!

—Kusu-chan deja de molestar a las clientas. —dijo una tercera voz— Señorita ¿quiere ese traje? Se lo puede probar para ver cómo le queda.

—Aprende un poco, vieja desconsiderada. Quiero este. —le dije mientras le acercaba uno de esos trajes que había cogido de la estantería.

—Será mejor que se pruebe una talla más grande. —mencionó la condenada Kusu-chan.

— ¿Me está llamando gorda-aru?

—Kusu-chan no debió abrir la boca

—No le dije gorda, lo edcia por su cuerpo. Iré al grano, sus pechos son muy grandes para esa talla, mejor pruébese esta.

—Kusu-chan, no sea grosera. Se dicen bubis, así. —la gerente dijo esto, haciendo una "v de victoria".

Si es verdad, por alguna razón ahora se parecen a las de Sarutobi o Tsukuyo-chan.

—Ya me lo probaré-aru.

…

— ¡Le queda per-fec-to! —dijo Azumi, que acababa de entrar.

—Oii Agomi-san, no sabía que también trabajabas aquí.

—No es Agomi, es A-zu-mi-chan. Hoy es mi día libre además me gustan mucho los vestidos. —dijo con voz forzada imitando a una colegiala.

—Pero ninguno te quedaría bien, Agomi-chan.

—Sólo le agregaste el chan, ¡Es Azumi! Por cierto dicen que cuando una mujer compra ropa es porque quiere impresionar a un hombre. ¿Tienes a alguien especial, Kagura-chan?

—Cállate Agomi. Como si fuera a interesarme algún idiota. Los hombres son unos vírgenes otakus o unos inútiles pervertidos. —Al menos los que conozco son así—. Las chicas como yo no necesitan de nadie.

— ¿Sabes qué hay más hombres aparte de esos dos, no? Como mi Juutaro. —de nuevo hablando la barbilla andante, del otro extraño que es su "novio".

—Me lo llevaré puesto.

—Kagura-chan pero este dinero no alcanza.

— ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que hicimos por ti y ese chico? Es por eso que están juntos.

—Es verdad, ustedes me han dado la mayor de las felicidades que puede tener una mujer. Asi que Kagura-chan…

¿Eh?

¡Ya se fue!

Salí sonriendo y mirándome en las puertas de vidrios de las tiendas por las que pasaba, por alguna razón todos me miraban, era molesto.

—Eh ustedes idiotas, ¿Qué diablos están mirando?

—Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco, perra. —sin darme cuenta, un grupo de hombres y amantos me había rodeado.

—Parece que ustedes bastardos, no saben quién soy. Les mostraré un poco del poder de la reina del Kabuki-cho. —grité tronándome los dedos.

Se acercaron dos amantos, salté girando completamente el cuerpo y estrellándolos contra el suelo de una patada. Tres más venían por un lado y dos por la derecha, di un salto y cerrando mi paraguas de un solo golpe, los dejé inconscientes.

— ¿Eso nomás tienen? ¡Que aburrido! —aún quedaban como 20 en el grupo. Con un salto alto abrí mi paraguas y comencé a disparar directamente entre sus ojos.

—Oii Idiota, no puedes hacer esas tonterías vestida así —alguien dijo a mis espaldas y cuando volteé para dispararle, me di cuenta que se trataba del idiota sadist; igual le disparé aunque fallé.

—No interfieras idiota, ya casi termino con ellos.

—China me quiero divertir un poco, el cuartel está muy aburrido.

—Al menos tu cabeza sirve de algo —dije mientras me apoyaba con una mano en su cabeza para dar un salto y patear sucesivamente a uno y otro amanto.

Los ojos del sadist, se habían vuelto fríos y sombríos, desenvaino su espada y comenzó a atacar. No contento con darles una estocada, él les daba tres a cada cuerpo, esto hacia que la sangre saliera a chorros.

—Estúpido vas a mancharme el traje, pagarás la tintorería.

Nos pusimos espalda con espalda. Por alguna razón que desconozco, volteó se acercó mucho y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Igual ese traje no te queda bien, China.

— ¿Qué dices idiota?

— ¡Lo que dije, animal! No sabía que eras tan sensible con esas cosas. A pesar de todo, eres una chica. —me dijo con su cara inexpresiva de costumbre.

Mientras peleábamos entre nosotros, dos se escaparon.

—Por tu culpa se están escapando. —corrí a alcanzarlos pero otros cinco me cerraron el camino. —Terminemos con esto.

¡WAAAAAAA!

Finalmente todos estaban vencidos en el suelo, debo aceptar que el estúpido sadist al menos fue de ayuda, pero

¿Por qué todo se está volviendo negro?

Acaso hoy toca aprender una técnica especial. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado de nuevo. No podía mantenerme en pie, así que caí de rodillas, tenía frio, mucho frio.

— ¿Qué te pasa China? Acaso el tener esas dos cosas adelante, te ha afectado. Diablos, ya no peleas como antes.

— ¡Suéltame idiota! —le grité mientras intentaba permanecer despierta y haciendo todos los esfuerzos porque no me tocara, al final perdí y sentí el roce de sus dedos en mis piernas, primero suave y luego más fuerte, pero por alguna razón sentí esa "corriente" de nuevo, me recorría todo el cuerpo, me gustaba que estuviera cerca, ¡que demonios!— mi paraguas, idiota.

—Sólo te llevaré donde el Danna, eres tan inútil que tendré que cargarte. Ya está nos vamos. La próxima pelearemos en serio. Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, al menos que el que lo haga sea yo… —me pareció escuchar eso, de pronto mis ojos se cerraron y ya no entendía nada. 

Desde que tengo memoria, la había visto enferma.

Espero… poder verte de nuevo algún día.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi mamá nunca la había visto pelear. 

* * *

Cuando escuché a lo lejos una pelea, no imaginaba encontrarme con la China peleando, yo sólo fui con la intención de despedazar algunos cuerpos rebeldes, pero cuando la vi…

Llevaba ropa diferente, estaba más ajustada, más al descubierto. No, no era sólo eso. Su cuerpo se veía diferente, claro que lo había notado ya desde hace algún tiempo, pero ahora era más evidente con ese traje. Siempre había sido una niña plana, ahora el cabello le había crecido, su cuerpo era el de una mujer. Lo más importante es que tenía algo en él que hacía que no deje de mirarla, claramente ella no era una masoquista como para que me llame la atención pero se había desarrollado bien, tal vez sea eso. No puedo dejar de mirarla y mientras pelea, algo crece en mí, sus ojos azules me fulminan resaltando brillantes entre todo, algo en mí se estremece y me hace sentir diferente. La deseo, sí es eso, tanto que podría perder el control en este momento.

—No quiero que nadie le haga daño. —Dije para mis adentros—. Hey China, me quiero divertir, el cuartel anda aburrido.

—Idiota, vas a mancharme el traje.

—Igual no te queda bien China. —le estaba mintiendo, si pudiera… acercarme un poco más a ella. Recibí un puñetazo de la China, que me cayó en la cara y comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros.

Cuando uno se atravesó en nuestro camino, lo mandamos a volar de una patada en conjunto mientras compartimos una sonrisa diabólica. Retomamos la pelea contra el grupo de amantos, dos se nos escaparon pero no iba a permitir que se escapen más.

Al terminar la pelea, la China estaba arrodillada en el suelo, otra vez estaba rra, como si le faltaran las fuerzas.

La tomé entre mis brazos, sentí sus piernas heladas y su cabello caía a los lados dejando su rostro al descubierto, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía la respiración suave. Demonios estaba peligrosamente cerca, ¿Podría perder el control al tenerla tan cerca? ¡Qué demonios! Es imposible que la China me haga sentir todo esto.

Dormida parecía una chica normal, pero ciertamente si fuera sólo una chica normal, no me importaría tratarla como mi juguete.

—Ya no dejare que te hagan daño, al menos… —la subí a la patrulla y me la quedé mirando. —que el que lo haga sea yo.

Llegamos a la casa, la llevé cargada al yorozuya, sin tocar, entré mientras soportaba la mirada del Danna y del gafas. La deposité con cuidado en el mueble de la sala.

—Souchiro, ¿qué le pasó a Kagura? —me preguntaba el Danna mientras me cogía del cuello de la camisa fuertemente— .¡Demonios habla!

—Sólo está dormida, danna. Suélteme que está arrugando mi uniforme. No sé qué tiene, estábamos peleando y… —un puño se dirigía directo a mi cara, lo detuve con una mano y con la otra le cogí el brazo, mientras Shinpachi miraba atónito la escena.

Retomé la historia. —Últimamente parece diferente, se cansa y esta vez hasta se desmayó. ¿Acaso no lo había notado Danna?

—Cállate mocoso. Si, había niotado que algo andaba mal con Kagura.

—La otra vez aunque no salió el sol incluso se veía cansada. —dijo Shinpachi.

—Será por dos poderosas razones que lleva por delante. —mencionó el Danna mientras Shinpachi le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Hey Shinpachi, yo hablaba de en primer lugar ser un yato y la segunda por no llevar su paraguas. —respondió enrojecido el Danna.

—Aquí está. —dije señalando el paraguas en el suelo. —Y lo que dijo sobre ser un Yato, acaso ellos tienen alguna debilidad o algo así.

—No lo sabemos, sólo una vez Umibozou mencionó que su madre había muerto de una enfermedad. —interrumpió Shinpachi preocupado.

—Le mandaré una carta a ese mal padre, que lo único que hace es viajar con la calva expuesta.

—Sólo logrará que se preocupe y que venga a destruir la tierra. Conozco a alguien que puede darnos información acerca de los Yatos. Yamazaki por es un espía, sabe de casi todas las razas y parece que su especialidad es una raza.

—Prepararé té.

—Oii verdad y ¿esas ropas tú se las pusiste Souchiro pervertido? Deberia cambiarse inmediatamente, pensar que esa muchcha anda así, sé que a nosotros nos gusta ver a mujeres bien formadas y…

—Bien. Lo haré inmediatamente.

—Oii, Oii ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Acaso no me dijo que le sacara la ro….Auch eso dolió, bestia, así es como agradeces el haberte salvado. —mi nariz comenzó a sangrar por el puñetazo que la China me estampó en la cara.

— ¿Qué diablos tratabas de hacer, pervertido? —se levantó el monstruo con una expresión extraña en ella, espera… ¿se está sonrojando?—. Y más importante, ¿Qué haces aquí sadist?

Hey Okita-san está bien que tú te saltes el trabajo, pero yo si estoy ocupado. Buenas noches Yorozuya.

—Dicen que eres un experto en Yatos y otros amantos. Necesitamos saber por qué esta mocosa se está quedando sin fuerzas.

—¿Yo? Pero si estoy bien. —dijo la China levantándose de pronto, yo la tomé de la mano y la hize sentar.

Otra vez, esa expresión.

—¡Suéltame!

—Aún estás débil, idiota, No te pares a estorbar.

—Dime Yamazaki, ¿Los Yato sufren de alguna debilidad o algo parecido? Sabemos que esta mocosa se desmaya luego d pelear, y yo estoy harto de cuidar niños, aunque uno sea un otaku que nunca conocerá una mujer con la que pueda gastar todos los clínex que gasta solo.

—Oii deja de decir tonterías ¡Gin-san idiota! —interrumpió el otaku.

—Y la otra que aunque tenga el cuerpo de una mujer, sigue siendo una niña que lo único que sabe es comer.

—Deja de hablar de mi cuerpo como si fuera alguna cosa fea, Gin-chan.

Gin-chan, Gin-chan, por qué lo llama así y más importante por qué viven solos, un hombre y una mujer…

—¡Urusai! Yamazaki, comienza.

Al final acabarán actuando por el deseo…

—Souchiro, ¿Por qué me apuntas con tu bazooka? ¡Deja de apuntarme! —soltó el Danna.

—Verán, como saben los Yato son una de las razas más fuertes del universo… —siguió hablando Yamazaki, hasta la China hizo una mueca de aburrimiento—. Pero al parecer a las mujeres de dieciocho y veinte años son propensas a tener una enfermedad que hace que vayan perdiendo las fuerzas y se debilitan rápidamente. Al parecer esto les da porque a diferencia de los hombres qye paran viajando y peleando, ellas prefieren quedarse en el hogar cuidando a sus hijos y esto contraproducentemente las debilita aún más hasta que no pueden levantarse de la cama. Por eso es que los Yatos deben estar viajando.

La China se puso pálida al escuchar esto, aún más cuando Yamazaki dijo lo último.

Tenía que salir del planeta…

Al menos por un tiempo.

—Entonces la solución es que me vaya por un tiempo y dejar a este par de inútiles solos. Ahora que me iré seguro se pondrán a llorar y no podrán hacer nada. —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, debes escansar y cuando vuelvan las fuerzas, salir. Creo que funciona asi como cambiar de ambiente.

—Aún no te irás, ya veremos qué hacemos con esto. Iremos contigo, —dijo el Danna seriamente.

—No Gin-chan, lo mejor es que vaya sola o con mi padre.

—Ese viejo ni sabes dónde está, al menos lo contactaremos y te llevaremos donde esté. —firmemente afirmó mientras la China dejó la sala y se fue a su habitación.

—Igual lo mejor es que descanse, eh y otra cosa Danna si pelea puede ser que se descontrole, ya sabes a que me refiero, eso podría ser fatal en su estado.

—Bueno ya me voy. No dejen salir a la bestia o la próxima la llevaré a prisión y le pondré un collar por peligrosa.

—Gracias Okita-san.

Esa chica…

—La próxima yo seré quien pelee a su lado, descuida Souchiro

Realmente…

—Vámonos Yamazaki.

Me pone de los nervios…

* * *

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Jefe, una chica y un mocoso mataron a todos, la chica es una Yato con el pelo rojo, el otro era un simple humano.

—Así que una Yato peliroja.

—Acabó con todos, debe ser...

— ¡Por fin te encontré! —se oyó un grito triunfante.

Así que acabaste con una parte de mis hombres.

Perfecto, parece que no me aburriré contigo, pequeña Yato.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Les gustó? este lo hize más largo, espero que si xD Cualquier duda, queja, comentario, etc dejenmelos en los reviews ;)

Kisses! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

 **"** **EL MUNDO ES TUYO"**

 **"** **Volando, volando, siempre, siempre.**

 **Volando, volando, lejos, lejos.**

 **Volaré con tus fuertes alas.**

 **Estoy segura."**

Había llegado el último amanecer que vería en Kabukicho, iba a extrañar ese cielo naranja con tinturas rosas que veía en ese momento, en el techo del Yorozuya.

Tampoco era que me iba y no volveria jamás, pero esto se siente como si de alguna forma fuera la última. No quiero pensar en eso. Si me quedo será la misma historia, así que me iré hoy.

Aunque habíamos decidido que esto sería dentro de un mes, lo estoy haciendo ahora, sin que lo pean lo había decidido, a pesar de que ir con Gin-san y Shinpachi a recorrer otros planetas juntos es mi mayor deseo; no puedo hacerlo. Sé que suelo ser egoísta pero esta vez, no puedo serlo. Patsuan tiene a Anego y a Kirara con la que se ha estado mensajeando últimamente y Gin-chan tiene al Yorozuya y aunque no quiera admitirlo a Tsukuyo-chan. No puedo quitarles todo eso sólo porque yi me tengo que ir.

Odio las despedidas, asi que…

¡ASÍ QUE HOY SERÁ MI ÚLTIMO Y MEJOR DÍA!

Bajé y les preparé arroz con tamago para el desayuno.

— ¡Oii, Gin-chan levantate!

…

…

…

¡BAAAAM!

La puerta de su habitación, voló por los aires.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿No sabes que los domingos podemos levantarnos más tarde? Vete ya.

—Hoy no es domingo Gin-chan. Ya preparé el desayuno, vamos quiero que compremos sukombu luego. —sentencié lista para arrastrarlo si no se levantaba en ese instante.

—No quiero, ¡déjame dormir!

…

—Oii, shotto matte, qué haces, nos van a cancelar, no estamos en horario nocturno.

—Cállate, inútil despierta. —gritaba subida encima de él que aún permanecía en la cama estrellando mis puños en su cara.

—Esta no es manera de despertar a un hombre y menos vestida así —refunfuñó hasta que soltó un suspiro largo y me aventó al piso— ya me desperté ¿feliz?.

—Vamos a desayunar. —dije mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia la sala y nos sentamos donde siempre, hasta Sadaharu ya estaba listo en su puesto.

—Tamago con arroz ¿de nuevo? ¿Algún día aprenderás a preparar otra cosa?

—Tal vez… —sentencié justo sonó la puerta abriéndose. —¿Buenos días Shinpachi!

—Ohio, que raro es verlos tan temprano.

—Siéntate Shinpachi, come un poco.

—Hi! Hace más de dos días que no nos contratan, si seguimos así, no tendremos que comer de nuevo.

—Cálmate Shinpachi, hoy es domingo.

—No Gin-san, hoy no es domingo.

—Domingo o no domingo, podemos quedarnos en casa y leer la Jump —sentenció Gin-chan con tono heroico, como si así pudiéramos olvidarnos de la falta de dinero.

—Hay alguien en la puerta, Shinpachi ve a abrir-aru.

—Por qué yo siempre tengo que ir. —dijo mientras se levantaba haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Ustedes son los Yorozuya? —preguntó distraído el visitante detrás de ese gran sombrero color mora.

—Sí, acaso usted podría ser un cliente —gritó entusiasmado el cuatro ojos, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. El dichoso hombre llevaba una gabardina del mismo tono del sombrero y pantalones blancos muy pegados, y por adelante asomaba un flequillo rubio brillante.

— ¡Gin-chan un cliente!

—Dile que la Yorozuya no trabaja los domingos. Gracias.

Le mandé una patada y salió volando detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Que hoy no es domingo! Pase por favor.

—Bueno entonces ¿Para qué nos necesita?

—Necesito chicas para mostrar…

—Oii Oii creo que se equivocó de lugar el Yoshiwara está por allá, pero si quiere una novia, tal vez podamos ayudarlo en un sitio de citas. —Interrumpió Gin-chan señalando la dirección inidcada.

—No, usted entendió mal, lo que yo quiero es…

—Oh… Creo que usted tiene gustos particulares. Tal vez sería mejor que vaya al host club aquí cerca.

—Definitivamente creo que eso no es lo que quiere decir, Gin-san.

—Exacto, yo lo que necesito son chicas para mi nueva tienda. Me presento: Soy Ren-san famoso diseñador de modas de "Le Atelier", mi estrella principal está enferma del estómago, eh diarrea exactamente y no podrá aparecer en el desfile de hoy, por eso…

—Oii Acaso quiere que le curemos la diarrea. No, eso es imposible incluso Shinpachi estuvo cinco días así y tuvo que ir al doctor —intervine sentándome.

— ¡Si eso fuera cierto, estaría muerto!

— ¡Exacto, de esto hablo…! —susurró el extraño mirándome detenidamente.

—Ya le dijo Kagura que es imposible para nosotros curar la diarrea.

—No, me refiero a que necesito a una modelo que le reemplace, podría ser que… ¿Kagura así te llamas no? ¿Podrías ser mi modelo por hoy?

(Silencio total)

…

…

…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Estallaron de risa Shinpachi y Gin-chan.

—Hablo en serio.

— ¿Qué? Shinpachi creo que escuché mal ¿Ren-san juntó las palabras "Kagura" y "modelo" en la misma oración? Y sin un no en el medio.

—Yo creo que escuche lo mismo Gin-chan.

— ¡Oii cállense! Yo la reina del Kabuki-cho puedo ser modelo, no me extraña que este día llegara.

Estoy preparada para seguir mi destino.

—Ren-san no se apresure, si nos paga bien podemos conseguirle una hermosa chica de verdad —Gin-chan le dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

—Ella es perfecta para eso, o al menos es lo que necesito por hoy. —Ren-san hablaba mientras me examinaba la cara como si fuera un juguete.

— ¡No me toques, viejo bastardo!

—Una modelo definitivamente no puede tener el carácter de mierda que tiene esta mocosa. Olvídelo.

—Si acepta mi petición podría pagarle lo que quieras. Es una urgencia y necesito prepararme lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Puede ser esta cantidad? —preguntó Gin mientras le acercaba un papel con un número escrito.

— ¿Gin-san y si le agregas un cero?

—Sí creo que agregarle dos ceros está bien. Entonces es un hecho, puede llevársela ahora mismo.

— ¡Oigan, no hablen así de mi, estúpidos! —les grité golpeándolos.

—Espera Gin-san ¿no sería mejor ir nosotros también?

—Claro Shinpachi, bien dicen que las hormigas y las modelos nunca están solos.

—Entonces vamos —mencionó Ren-san finalmente. No sabía muy bien en que me había metido pero era mi último día aquí y hoy es el día de todo puede pasar, asi que vamos, hablé conmigo misma.

— ¡Wooo…! ¡No había visto un lugar tan bonito como este!

—Kagura-chan es sólo una tienda.

—Pero hay muchas frutas, sólo pienso en comerlas.

—Hey Ren-san nos darán de comer ¿no?

—Claro pero a ti no. Primero te sacaremos las fotos y luego ya puedes coemr lo que quieras. —dijo con un tono serio, terminando de beber el jugo que tenía en sus manos— Ahora ella es Rin y ella Rita, ellas se encargaran de maquillarte y vestirte, luego el fotógrafo, Hiro-san te sacará las fotos.

…

—Bien, bien creo que este y este le quedarán bien…

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió perra. —le grité a una de ellas.

—Señorita cálmese, estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Gin-san esto duele!

—Cállese mocosa, como dicen la belleza y el amor duelen.

—Juro que me quedaré con todo el pago, maldito permamentado.

…

…

¡WOOOO!

—Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan ¿dónde estás Kagura-chan?

— ¡Oii idiota estoy aquí!

—Gi-Gin-san creo que ella es Kagura-chan.

—Imposible Shinpachi, nuestra Kagura es una niña dulce y torpe, no se ve como una mujer para nada, casi juraría que no es mujer.

—Srta Kagura, mírese en el espejo, que bonito le quedó el maquillaje y el vestido —Ren –san me había acercado un espejo de cuerpo completo, podía ver todo el cambio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Esa soy yo? ¡Soy hermosa! Ya lo sabía, claro Jojojojojo!

—Deja de ser tan creída, pensé que era otra persona, cuando termines esto te lavarás la cara, cambiarás y te pondrás tu antiguo traje

—¡Pero ese ya no me queda!

—No importa, haremos que te quede —dijo Gin-chan seriamente.

—Okey comenzaremos con la sesión. —anunció el fotógrafo indicando donde pararme. Esto de posar, mirar para acá, para allá, cambiarse de traje, de maquillaje ¡Es agotador! Ya van como diez veces que casi me caigo con estos zapatos, mientras Shinpachi y Gin-chan sólo están comiendo y riéndose de mi.

¡Por fin terminamos!

¡PRUUUUMMMM!

— ¿Oii por qué alguien está aquí durmiendo? Por tu culpa casi me caigo idiota. Un momento, ese tapaojos…

Ay no.

—Bastardo ¿Qué hace el ladrón de impuestos sádico aquí?

¿No te basta con molestarme cuando salgo?

…

—¿Ehhh?

—Si tú estás aquí, significa que el idiota de la permanente está aquí ¿Acaso hay una maldición que dice que nos encontraremos siempre' —preguntó Hijikata exagerando los gestos y luego encendió un cigarrillo.

— ¿Hijikata-san la conoces? Señorita no le gustaría pasar una noche que no podrá olvidar… Espera… Esa cara de marimacho… ¡¿no es la China?!

— ¡Idiota de la permanente! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Deja de comer esos, esos tienen mayonesa, son míos! —gritó en mi oído el idiota del mayora buscando pelea.

—Así que el príncipe mayora idiota está aquí con sus comidas asquerosas.

— ¿Qué hace el Shinsengumi aquí, Hijikata-san? —Shinpachi había dejado de comer para preguntar.

—Ellos vinieron por mi —dijo Ren-san.

—Así es, Ren-san es un muy importante amigo del Shogun y nuestro deber es protegerlo mientras esté en Kabukicho.

—Si hubiéramos sabido eso desde el principio, hubiéramos cobrado más por este estúpido trabajo-aru. —Solté de repente hurgándome la nariz— Deja de mirarme así, idiota. —le mandé un puñetazo al sadist que me miraba con unos ojos perturbadores.

—Es sólo que no puedo creer que Ren-san haya permitido que una bestia como tú use sus creaciones.

—Ren-san está contento con mi trabajo ¿No es asi Ren-san?

—Claro que si ¡su trabajo fue magnifico! ¿Quieres una copia Kagura-chan?

— ¡Si! —Grité entusiasmada y a saltitos fui a ver mis fotos— Woo ¡Esta y esta también! —ya exhausta de toda la sesión, sentencié. Terminando de hablar con Ren-san me dirigía a los camerinos, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando de repente sentí una mano fuertemente sujetándome el brazo. Era el idiota del Shinsengumi, el sádico idiota…

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Ahora que demonios, quieres pelear? Ven acá. Te haré llorar.

—Lo puedes hacer aquí…

— ¿Eh? —le estampé mi puño en su cara de niñato arrogante, él me jaló con fuerza de nuevo hacia uno de los cuartos sin ocupar del frente de los camerinos.

Sumidos en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, noté algo diferente en su mirada, no tenía la misma sensación de cuando vamos a pelear, esta era diferente, más intensa, más cálida…

¿Qué?

Si él no comenzaba, yo lo iba a hacer. Lancé una patada por debajo de sus pies y lo hice caer, él reaccionó rápidamente y lo que siguió después, no tendría manera de explicarlo, me había sujetado de una mano y luego me atrajo hacia el lugar en donde él estaba y… me besó. Porque eso era un beso, estaba casi segura de que lo era, así pasaba en las novelas que veía Gin-chan. La calidez que sentía, esa corriente de sensaciones que solía sentir últimamente cuando él me miraba hizo actuar a mi cuerpo de forma muy diferente que cualquier otra vez.

Su beso se sintió cálido, dominante y excesivo, arrogante como él; por alguna razón fui perdiendo la pelea contra los "golpéalo" de mi cabeza. Y le correspondí. Sus manos bajaron y me tomaron por la cintura, mientras yo intentaba ganarle y tomar el control de la situación. Yo debía ser quien lo obligara a ceder, no él a mi. Tomé el dorso de su cuello con una mano y con la otra toqué sus cabellos castaños. Era extraño no tocarlos de la manera brusca que siempre lo hago. Sentí su respiración entrecortada, sus latidos rápidos y fuertes proviniendo de su pecho y en ese momento algo de mí se desprendió o despertó, no sabría cómo explicarlo…

* * *

Digo para que le pongo sangria a mi texto si el ff me lo va a borrar xD Aqui el cuarto capi, demoré mucho pero lo que sucede es que ya tenia la parte escrita en mi cuaderno sólo que tenia que pasarlo y me da pereza, incluso el capitulo 5 también ya lo tengo en mi cuaderno AVISO:habrá lemon en el sgte capi si quieren se lo pasan de corrido hasta la parte de la acción xD Espero les guste y dejenme lo que se les pegue la gana en los reviews ah ya lei todos y los amo! amo sus reviews! 3 Y si los tomaré en cuenta :D Kisses! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Good night! Les traigo el capi 5 con partes lemon (si quieren saltarsela comienzen a leer a partir de los primeros ***** ) y un poco de acción! Por fin sabremos quién es el enemigo!

si quieren un soundtrack lo hice con estas canciones:

el ending de noragami por Supercell 3 watch?v=PmggGk1agxg

ending de GTO:Shizuku watch?v=7kFxw2rLQCA

y el ending 8 de Gintama: Speed of flow watch?v=PRQ8NxYcoPo

Espero queles guste! :D

* * *

Estaba seguro que la había visto pasar por aquí, rápidamente crucé el pasillo, la vi. Llevaba un vestido, para nada de su estilo pero lo lucia bien, muy bien, la tela blanca se notaba clara, demasiado.

Debí pensar, parar, actuar con cautela, lo sé.

Pero en vez de eso, sólo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento ¡Demonios, ya es suficiente de juegos! —dije para mis adentros, tomándola fuertemente del brazo la atraje hacia una de las habitaciones del frente.

— ¿Qué haces? —me había preguntado luego de golpearme.

Esta vez, jugaré de una manera diferente.

Estábamos a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era la del pasadizo de al lado pero aún así podía distinguir exactamente sus formas.

Tan cerca.

Peligrosamente cerca.

Destellaban sus ojos azules como un marfil demasiado afilado en medio de tanta oscuridad. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me pregunté que estaría pensando ella.

Tenía que dar el primer paso o esto seguiría igual, sólo siendo "enemigos", si yo no lo hacía seguiría pensando en ella de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo, como si me faltara algo, a veces incluso se me quitaban las ganas de asesinar a Hijikata y sólo porque no podía dejar de pensar en esto, y en que ella pronto se iría. Aún no le había demostrado mi verdadera fuerza y mucho menos lo que siento últimamente cuando la veo.

Y entonces lo hice.

Era extraño que luego de lo que hice, ella no reaccionara en absoluto, ella podría haberme golpeado, pero no lo hizo. Ya en el suelo mirándola fijamente me puse a calcular todas las posibles razones.

Acaso… ¿Ella sentía lo mismo?

Y finalmente ¿qué significa esto?

Ella ya no era la niña torpe e increíblemente fuerte que conocí hace varios años, ella seguía siendo el mismo monstruo, ese que me motivaba a ser más fuerte y con el que había peleado incontables veces. Ella era ese tipo de mujer que yo había detestado por mucho tiempo.

Y aún así…

Aún así, en estos momentos me tenía en sus manos…

La deseaba, no sólo eso, ¡ardía por tenerla cerca! Por llegar hacia su espalda, tocar sus labios, por desprenderle la ropa.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Cuándo habían cambiado mis sentimientos por ella? ¿Cuándo había sido?

La besé.

Ella se resistió brevemente pero luego dejó de hacerlo.

"Dicen que las personas más orgullosas y fuertes, cuando las doblegas, caen mucho más fuerte y es ahí cuando un sádico como yo lo disfruta más."

Pero definitivamente…

Ella nunca se doblegará…

Tomé sin aviso su cintura y mis manos fueron bajando hasta poder tocar la parte baja de su espalda. Su cuerpo cabía perfectamente entre mis manos y exhalaba un calor incomparable.

Era increíble pero cierto, ella, la China me estaba correspondiendo. Lanzó un gemido bajo y simplemente con eso exploté. Ya no me estaba controlando, rompí el beso sólo para mirar sus ojos azules mirándome desafiantes, tenazmente. Le solté el cabello, y poco a poco fui deshaciéndome de su ropa mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo. No estaba seguro de cuándo habíamos perdido el control de nuestros cuerpos, pero lo estábamos haciendo, ella estaba tomando control del mío, yo estaba perdido entre sus curvas, su cabellos y sus ojos.

Bajé hasta su cuello y lo fui recorriendo totalmente, tenía miedo de su reacción obviamente, pero ahora quería atreverme. No llevaba sujetador, así que de inmediato su piel blanca salió a la luz a darme un espectáculo increíble, ella se asía a mi cuello mientras yo comenzaba a bajar mis manos hasta ellos, al principio suave pero ella soltó otro gemido suave y eso fue excitándome más. Al final la tomé por la fuerza y sólo quería hacerla mía, quería marcar cada centímetro de piel blanca que mostraba, sólo quería que cada rincón sepa que lo estoy conquistando, que yo solamente podía ganarle, que yo sólo podía verla así. Iba a marcar que era indudablemente mía.

Quería dar el siguiente paso pero no estaba seguro si ella quería lo mismo…

¿Y a mí desde cuándo me ha importado los sentimientos de otros?...

Ninguna mujer verdaderamente me había importado, salvo mi onee-san, ella era mi vida. Pero demonios no entiendo que me pasa ahora. La volví a tocar, ella me miró sonrojada, lo que me quedaba de "autocontrol" se fue al infierno con eso; la tenue luz de afuera caía exactamente en su rostro y en la parte anterior de sus pechos mostrándome las expresiones más placenteras que podría haber imaginado. Y eso me gustaba aún más.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso final, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien al otro lado la estaba girando. En ese momento sentí un tirón fuerte que me hizo retroceder, era ella, nos ocultamos detrás de una especie de escritorio que había allí. Cuando las luces se encendieron, la vi frente a mi semidesnuda tapándome la boca, ruborizada y yo estaba idiotizado mirándola y desnudo, tanto que casi ni me percataba de las personas que habían entrado.

— ¡Aquí está! ¿Esto era lo que estaba buscando no?

—Sí eso es, llevémosle esto y también esto.

Salieron y todo quedó en silencio.

—Oii… —intenté acercarme de nuevo.

—Olvídalo, me largo —me había contestado.

—No, tú no te vas.

— ¡Me voy-aru! —afirmó lanzándome lejos y cuando acababa de abrocharme mi cinturón, aún con el torso descubierto, ella había terminado de vestirse y estaba a punto de salir.

Avancé rápidamente hacia la puerta. —Espera… —le dije arrinconándola a la pared— Sólo dime ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé, ahora lárgate-aru. —La vi sonrojada y quise acercarme, pero sabía que era peligroso hacerlo así.

— ¿Nada? Si claro, eso no fue lo que vi… —me miró con un rubor notorio, abrió la boca parecía que diría algo, pero al final calló—. Vamos, no intentes negar que…

Me estampó una cachetada y puso una expresión que nunca había visto.

—Cállate idiota. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Que salte a ti y me ponga un collar mientras hago todo lo que quieres. Eso no pasará.

—Eso no estaría nada mal pero… —las palabras dejaron de salir de mi boca… entonces ¿Qué es lo que yo verdaderamente quería?—. Mírame bien, ¿Crees que yo estoy jugando contigo? —le grité— Tú ya eres mía, no debo hacer nada más.

— ¡En tus sueños idiota sadist!

Y me dio con la puerta en la cara.

…

…

Al salir con el único que me había encontrado era Hijikata que me andaba buscando.

—Hey Sougo, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

—Donde no te importa, Hijikata-san. ¿Ya terminó todo?

— ¿Por qué pones esa maldita sonrisa de sádico? ¡Quítala! O te la arrancaré de la cara.

—Ya sé que podría hacer…

Cuando Kagura había salido con el traje que usualmente usaba, ya para finalmente irnos, observé en su expresión algo que nunca había visto. Estaba sonrojada y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Ya habíamos cobrado por lo que sólo faltaba ella para irnos, qué es lo que le había pasado para que cambiara su expresión de siempre.

—Oii Kagura ¿estás bien? —le había terminado por preguntar.

—Sí, no pasa nada Gin-chan. Sólo tengo mucha hambre…

—Toma esto te manda Ren-san, al parecer tenía más que hacer, así que nos pagó y se fue rápidamente pero antes dijo que nos podíamos llevar toda la comida que podíamos. Toma y come como siempre —le dije sonriendo.

Cuando de repente una lágrima asomó por su mejilla. Shinpachi estaba hablando con Yamazaki acerca del último logro de bádminton que había tenido, así que él no estaba cerca. Ella se sujetó de mi traje y me dijo:

—Gin-chan no me quiero ir. Verdaderamente, voy a extrañar esto, Kabuki-cho. A todos.

—Vamos niña llorona, yo y el virgen de cuatro ojos, estaremos a tu lado.

No llores porfavor, quería haberle dicho. El Yorozuya generalmente es ruidoso y alegre por la presencia de estos dos en mi casa, escuchar sus risas, el ladrar de Sadaharu, el incesante apetito de Kagura, las canciones de Otsu-chan, todo eso hace que el Yorozuya. No, que yo sea quien soy.

—Volveremos juntos a casa. —le dije finalmente.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Más atrás venia el idiota mayonesa y Souchiro peleando ruidosamente.

—Eh... Kag…

¿Kagura?

¿Kagura? ¿Acaba de llamarla por su nombre?

Ese mocoso idiota

—Vámonos Gin-chan, ¡quiero que me invites ramen! —dijo rápidamente Kagura ignorándolo, mientras me tomaba del brazo y llevaba a rastras a Shinpachi con la otra mano.

— ¡Adiós, idiota! —le había dicho sacándole la lengua en tono ofensivo.

Finalmente estos dos idiotas han podido darse cuenta ¿Será eso?

Pero si la daña, juro que yo seré quien me convierta en un sádico.

— ¡Vamos a celebrar por este excelente trabajo! Hay un nuevo lugar donde preparan un excelente Sukiyaki y también venden helado. Al fin tenemos plata para poder darnos un gusto.

— ¡Si vamos!

—Hi! —Gritó Kagura entusiasmada mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Nos iremos sólo unos meses, sólo será por un breve momento.

Después volveremos a Kabuki-cho todos juntos. Tres humanos y un perro.

Me estiré y despeiné a ese par, había un sol hermoso en medio del cielo. Hoy era un buen día.

Así pensaba, al menos hasta esas horas, pero mi opinión cambiaria cuando supiera lo que pasaría más adelante.

El día había pasado rápidamente y había podido ver a todos, incluso al idiota del sadist. Nunca pensé que podía pasar algo así entre nosotros, pero por ahora no pensaré en eso, tengo más cosas en que pensar.

Ya es hora.

El atardecer terminaba de aparecer y eso indicaba el final del día. Definitivamente iba a extrañarlos: Gin-chan, Shinpachi, aneego, a la vieja Otose, Catherine, Tama, al gorila, al mayora incluso a ese sadist… nos habíamos acercado mucho más ahora… Iba a extrañarlo.

—Voy a dar un paseo con Sadaharu, le había gritado a Gin-chan.

—Debes apurarte, ya se hará de noche Kagura-chan —me había respondido Shinpachi mientras Gin me miraba sonriendo.

—Claro. Cuídense mi Yorozuya. —susurré para mis adentros.

Caminé sin mirar atrás, despacio, venían a mi mente imágenes que había pasado con todos.

¿Algún día los volveré a ver?

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la central, a abordar.

—Sadaharu, estaremos bien. No te preocupes.

…

—Te encontré…

Había escuchado una voz detrás de mí.

Había escuchado...

—Onii…

—Si hermanita, nos volvemos a ver. Aunque te dije que no me importaban las personas débiles, necesito algo de ti para conseguir lo que deseo.

Te necesito.

Mejor dicho, necesito tu cabeza.

—Estúpido onii-chan, ¿crees que me vencerás como la última vez? No lo permitiré.

—La diferencia es que ahora sólo nos enfrentaremos tú y yo. Y nadie intervendrá. Al menos trata de no aburrirme.

No sabía exactamente las intenciones de mi hermano, el por qué había vuelto y por que andaba buscándome. ¿Mi cabeza? Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

Él dio el primer golpe, yo lo pude esquivar con las justas, rápidamente le devolví el golpe aunque no le hizo ningún daño, se puso encima mío y comenzó a golpearme hasta que la sangre no paraba de salir. Sadaharu había querido intervenir, pero yo lo alejé diciéndole que vaya a buscar a Gin-san, esta vez no lo había mandado con un mapa así que no me encontrarían. Así era mejor.

Era una pelea entre hermanos, algo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Tenia que detenerlo.

-Sigues siendo tan débil como lo recuerdo.

-No es asi... Esta vez seré capaz de vencerte.

Di un salto alto y lo estampé contra el suelo, alli comenzé a golpearlo tanto como pude con mis puños y por fin habia comenzado a sangrar, él de un salto se puso de pie y nuestras sombrillas chocaron...

-¿Sabes quién estaria feliz de volver a verte? -me habia dicho-. El viejo, pero no quiero que te vea asi, sólo quiero que vea tu cabeza y que venga por mi. Él me lo debe.

Bajo con elegancia y dió una fuerte patada en mis tobillos, el dolor era inmeso, casi no pude mantenerme de pie, esta oportunidad fue aprovechada y terminó por clavarme la sombrilla en un hombro, escupi los restos de sangre que tenia en la boca.

-Crees que me has v-vencido, que ya no puedo árate para conocer mi verdadero poder, onii-san.-grité a todo pulmón mientras le escupia en la cara.

¡YO SERÉ QUIEN POR FIN TE DETENGA!

IAAAAAA!

Junté todas mis fuerzas, esquivé uno dos tres golpes, con un salto lo patee en el aire y este cayó precipitadamente al suelo, era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Lo tenia arrinconado en el suelo, boca arriba me miraba desafiante.

-Parece que has mejorado un poco, pequeña Yato. Pero esto no es suficiente para mi.

Y me levantó, recibiendome con un golpe certero en el estómago. Parecia que su ritmo habia bajado un poco de velocidad pero él seguia teniendo la mismas ganas de matarme. Al estrellarme con el suelo, levanté la mirada, el cielo se veia tam hermoso hoy. Queria verlo una vez más.

Queria poder tenerlo conmigo una vez más

Seguimos asi unas horas más, peleando hasta quedar sin aliento, sangrando, él riendose y yo preguntandole por qué. ¿Cuándo es que habia comenzado a deshacerse mi mundo?

Un, dos, tres golpes consecutivos, queria que se detenga pero no lograba hacerlo, ni ganarle. En todo este tiempo Kamui se habia vuelto más fuerte... o es que yo estaba más debil. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, todo esto no se habria salido de control.

-¡Maldito! -grité desde adentro, con el alma casi en la boca.

Determinada a ganar, puse todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en los golpes finales. Logré hacerle daño pero no lo suficiente, el maldito me tomó por la muñeca mientras la rompia y me lanzaba por los aires.

-Ahora si, tomaré tu hermosa cabeza.

...

...

¿Qué?

Con la visión borrosa pude distinguir que alguien me habia cargado en el aire, tomandome en un instante, su abrazo era cálido y fuerte...

¿Gin-chan?

-¿Gin-chan eres tú? Te dije que ya volveria. Estoy bien ¿ves?

-No China, lamentablemente no soy el jefe y aunque lo fuera estoy seguro que él tampoco te habria hecho caso. Hacerle caso a una mocosa, seria estúpido.

-Maldito sadist, que diablos haces aqui. Deberias estar robando impuestos o durm-miendo.

-Al parecer tú te estas divirtiendo más que yo y eso yo no lo puedo soportar.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que yo sería el único que te venceria? -me preguntó ese niñato clavándome sus ojos rojos-. Entonces no mueras hoy, China.

-¡Que aburrido! Un inútil vino a arruinarme la diversión. Supongo que quieres morir rápido. No me tomará nada de mi tiempo, pero esa chica logró herirme asi que tendrás oportunidad de correr, no me gusta pelear con seres tan débiles.

-Veremos quien es realmente débil. Quiero saber quién eres tú y por qué le hiciste eso.

-Asi que te interesa mi pequeña hermana... ¡Que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos! -gritó de pronto Kamui con ojos sedientos de sangre.

-Diria que soy el que hace gritar a tu pequeña hermana...

-¡Cállate idiota! -le habia gritado sin conseguir que lo hiciera.

-Aunque no acabo de entender por qué siendo su hermano le harias eso, creo que a los idiotas del clan Yato no les importan los lazos de sangre no es asi?

-Tienes razón. Pero yo a ella la necesito. O mejor dicho, necesito su cabeza.

Esos dos idiotas se habian comenzado a atacar, Sadaharu habia vuelto a mi lado y sólo le pude decir un pequeño Lo siento, él me envolvió con su cola como diciendo que todo estaría bien y lamia mis heridas, a la vez que yo iba perdiendo el conocimento de a pocos. Antes de cerrar los ojos completamente vi dos sombras que corrian hacia mi...

¿Acaso no les dije que no vinieran a buscarme?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good day!**_ _Sorry por la demora pero tenia examenes. Aqui les traigo el capi 6 espero lo disfruten!_

 _Si desean pueden escucharlo con estas canciones que me inspiraron este capi:_

 _Shura y Donten asi bien chingón para la pelea y el opening de Noragami Aragoto_

 _watch?v=C-o8pTi6vd8_

 _También Still here, es un amv okikagu que me encantó, exacto para la parte feeling_

 _watch?v=4VQNIk3vSzs_

 _Aclaración:_

 **"** **Arco Vertical"** \- (combinación de 2 golpes) Una técnica simple de espada que crea una trayectoria en forma de "V"

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Había visto dos sombras venir hacia mí, tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme a casa, a mi querido Yorozuya diciéndome que nunca nos íbamos a separar de nuevo. Sadaharu también estaba ahí, me habían dicho que todo estaba bien y que mi hermano se había ido lejos, lo habían acabado. Yo me sentí aliviada y alegre, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Faltaba una persona en ese cuadro, alguien que odiaba y a la vez… apreciaba. Esa persona no estaba a mi lado y no podía aceptarlo, la razón no la conocía pero cuando me dijeron que no había sobrevivido, algo se rompió en mi interior, algo que no sabía que podría sentir estaba apareciendo. No podría ser verdad. Salí corriendo del Yorozuya y mi hermano me estaba esperando con su cabeza en una mano.

Ahí fue cuando desperté.

Me encontré con Kamui peleando con el sadist, los golpes eran directos y continuos, casi parecían estar a la par. Intenté levantarme para pelear, pero el cuerpo no me respondía, me dolían las heridas abiertas, intenté calmarme, recuperarme un rato.

Al menos él aún estaba vivo.

Cuando vi que con un movimiento rápido le clavó su espada y estaba a punto de matarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó y por fin pude levantarme y correr hacia él.

No podía dejarlo morir, no iba a permitir que mi hermano haga lo que quiera. Esta es mi pelea, yo la debía terminar.

Cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba por ocurrir, tomé con fuerza mi espada, di un paso hacia adelante calmando los impulsos de atacar brutalmente. Estaba solo, a punto de empezar una pelea con un extranjero que a la vez pertenecía al casi extinto Clan Yato y era hermano de la china, Kamui me había dicho que se llamaba. Yo no entendía nada en ese momento, sólo sabía que debía luchar contra él y que no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Incluso podría complicarme más pero no tenía elección.

Desenvainé la espada.

Él cambio la sonrisa "amable" que llevaba en el rostro por una totalmente desencajada y dijo lo siguiente:

"Entonces morirás"

Me lancé rápidamente a la pelea tratando de esquivar una que otra patada que me lanzaba el Yato, parecía como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si me mataba de un solo golpe o no. En una de esas, logró patearme lejos, me di contra la pared y con un sonido seco mi cuerpo cayó al suelo. Lentamente me incorporé, sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes sobretodo el de sus piernas pero aún así pude contraatacar. Mi espada y su sombrilla chocaron entre sí con un sonido a metal recién cortado que se perdió en el viento, al mismo tiempo levantó un puño y la sangre comenzó a salir de mi frente y nariz, tomé esa oportunidad para patearlo. Aunque no cayó, logré zafarme y arremetí contra él de nuevo. Le clavé la espada a la altura del hombro, la sangre comenzó a brotar. Roja brillante.

Así que no eres invencible Kamui, dije para mis adentros.

Pero al intentar seguir ensañando mi espada contra él noté que algo no me dejaba seguir. Tenía la sombrilla clavada al lado derecho del pecho. Fue tan rápido que no pude darme cuenta, me había herido de gravedad. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y eso comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi visión, de pronto todo se veía borroso.

—Vaya, pudiste herirme. Veo en tus ojos cierta luz conocida. Tus ojos son los de alguien que disfruta las peleas, de alguien que se siente feliz si el contrincante comienza a sangrar. Tú tienes los ojos de un asesino. Eres tal como yo, ¿no es así? —mencionó orgulloso Kamui al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la espada clavada en el hombro.

—No creo llegar a haber matado tantas personas como tú. Aún me faltan unos cuántos cadáveres para estar a tu nivel. —dije sin expresión

—Tienes razón, aunque no estás nada mal…

"Sigues siendo débil."

…

…

Sonrisa macabra.

Visión borrosa.

Estuve confiado todo este tiempo, nunca vi lo que se aparecía delante de mí. Él no era un contrincante cualquiera, lo había entendido desde el primer golpe, pero yo pensé que podría resistir… ¿Eh? ¿Hijikata bastardo vienes a burlarte? Maldito, ¿y tú Kondo-san? esa imagen de gorila la tuviste desde el primer día que te conocí, Yamazaki incluso todo el escuadrón aparecían rápidamente como imágenes fugaces y livianas en mi mente. Así que esto es a lo que se refieren cuando las personas van a morir ¿no? Entonces eso quiere decir que voy a morir, aquí, en este instante. ¿Es así?

Hermana, ahora puedo verte claramente, si estoy a tu lado, todo va a estar bien. Seremos felices como en aquellos días. Danna y el cuatro ojos aparecieron en esos instantes, ¿ustedes podrán cuidarla no? Ehh siempre fueron un dolor de cabeza para el Shinsengumi, pero al final… creo que deberían estar aquí, junto a ella. Nunca pude acabar contigo, maldita China a pesar de todas las peleas que tuvimos nunca las acabamos, nunca pude decírtelo.

Hubiera querido protegerte un poco más…

Abrí los ojos, el suelo acababa de llenarse de rojo, la espada que había logrado atravesarle hace poco, ahora estaba clavada en mi, me había atravesado y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Para evitar que me rebane, saque fuerzas y lancé una patada que lo hizo golpear el muro más cerca, pero eso sólo hizo que me cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

¿Era hora de despedirse?

Aguanta un poco más…

— ¡SÁDICO!

Asi que ya te despertaste.

¿Algún día me llamarás por mi nombre?

Que molestia, parece que mi espada no quiere morir así, necesita más sangre. ¿Eso me tratas de decir, acaso no quieres verme morir?

—Pensé que me odiabas

—Aún no puedes morir. ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?!

¡Tú me vencerías!

Aún no puedes… irte… —me dijo entre llantos, entre lágrimas, con una expresión que no había visto antes, al menos no para mí.

Ella había venido corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, estaba herida, demasiado lastimada, aún así había venido hasta aquí diciendo que aún no podía morir. Hasta el último momento quería hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

—No seas idiota, ¿es que acaso estas reconociendo que soy más fuerte que tú?

—No idiota. Sólo que no puedo dejar que te mueras…

Al menos no hasta que pueda ver tu cara de niñato derrotado por mi mano. ¿Entiendes?

—Una escena conmovedora. ¿Vienes a morir a su lado, hermanita? —El aterrador hermano mayor había aparecido caminando hacia nosotros, sonriendo y lleno de sangre. Ya no sabía si esa era sangre mía o suya. Pero su sonrisa me molestaba.

—Vengo a seguir peleando, estúpido hermano —se puso de rodillas y levantó la mirada—. Aún no me has derrotado. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte llorar.

Esta tonta si peleaba así, moriría antes que yo.

La miré y ella me miró, parecía que había captado lo que quería decirle…

—Así que... Sádico...

¡AÚN NO MUERAS!

Sentí un tirón del abdomen, la sangre me quemaba y comenzaba a brotar una vez más. La China me había arrancado la espada que tenía clavada, de la única manera que sabe hacer las cosas. Brutalmente.

— ¡Maldita, tenías que escapar no arrancarme eso!

Me voy a morir, definitivamente me voy a morir. ¡Por tu maldita culpa!

—Verdaderamente no sabes agradecer. ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida! —gritó después se levantó y al mismo tiempo me daba una sonrisa y me tendía la mano.

—Por favor que alguien me mate antes de morir a manos de alguien tan tonta. Por favor… Eh Kamui ¿no quieres acabar con mi vida de una vez? —este nos miró sorprendidos, como si no entendiera en serio lo que estaba pasando—. Me rindo, ¡no hay remedio! —dije tomando su mano.

La sangre de pronto había dejado de brotar, de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para sacar la espada de una manera que podía parar de sangrar.

Entonces se levantó con dificultad, dando un paso adelante y ladeando los brazos se puso en modo de pelea yo a la vez me puse de pie y tomé mi preciada espada, la alinee a mi cuerpo haciendo que se mantenga en el aire, esa que me había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Ahora nos jugábamos la vida.

—Como sea, aún no termina nuestra pelea.

—Perfecto, entonces al menos trata de divertirme un poco más hermanita.

Cruzamos la mirada, éramos dos contra un demonio. ¿Podríamos lograrlo? Aún con nuestros cuerpos destrozados debíamos luchar.

Sincronizamos nuestros golpes, uno después del otro. Lo hicimos retroceder, con una patada a sus tobillos, la China había logrado que cayera. Logré cortarle la pierna un poco mientras estaba en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente de un salto y me estampó una patada contra la herida abierta, se puso encima de ella golpeándole la cara repetidas veces, ella puso su brazo a forma de escudo y con el otro pudo detener su mano doblándole los dedos de manera dolorosa. Era mi turno de ir contra él, llegué por atrás y casi pude rebanarle medio torso, pero pudo esquivar mi golpe, le atesté una tras otra estocada, todas las esquivaba. Entonces decidí probar con un "Arco vertical", un movimiento de dos golpes, le pudo dar en el torso desnudo en el lado derecho e izquierdo, la sangre salía de nuevo.

Debía moverme más rápido si quería seguir dañándolo, si ahora podría ganarle. Un golpe lateral y uno oblicuo, mi velocidad iba aumentando con cada estocada, de pronto lo tenía en el borde apoyado contra un gran muro de cemento. Era su fin. De pronto soltó una risa por lo bajo y pude ver que recogió su paraguas y lo lanzó con fuerza en dirección opuesta… No había conseguido darme...

Lo había lanzado tras de mi, donde estaba la China, atravesándole la pierna, mi "golpe final" había fallado y sólo le había alcanzado a hacer menos daño del que creía.

— ¡Maldito!

—Realmente eres tan estúpido como para fallar tu último golpe, sólo por una distracción tan tonta, lástima que no llegué a darle en el corazón.

Volteé e intente correr hacia ella, algo tan insignificante no podría matarla. Ella estaba bien, lo sé.

—Ahora es mi turno. —soltó el Yato en voz baja y poniendo los ojos sedientos de sangre, me atestó todos los golpes que pudo, metió con un golpe de fuerza increíble su mano hacia dentro de mi herida, haciéndola sangrar de nuevo. Estaba acabado, lo presentí.

Ella estará bien.

— ¡Idiota sadist no te distraigas en medio de una batalla! —me jaló hacia atrás haciéndome retroceder y que Kamui dejara de atacarme.

Esta chica…

—Ahora es mi turno —gritó saltando con una pierna y atestándole todos los golpes que pudo hasta que cayó dando una vuelta sobre su cuerpo atrapando a su hermano en una pose dolorosa.

—No me vuelvas a llamar débil —soltó de repente sin soltarlo, parecía que estaba a punto de ganarle— Ya no soy la niña que dejaste hace tiempo, ahora puedo incluso yo hacerte llorar.

Kamui logró zafarse y ponerse de pie, aunque con dificultad, como si nuestros ataques por fin habrían hecho algún efecto. Alcanzó a pisarle la mano en el suelo. Se escuchó un crujir de huesos, su brazo estaba completamente roto, ya no iba a poder pelear con una pierna y una mano inservibles, no podría hacer nada.

Logré apoyarme con la espada en el suelo y levantarme aunque con dificultad. — ¡TÚ IDIOTA! Realmente no puedo soportar a alguien que le hace daño a su propia hermana. Aún más no puedo soportar verla así… ¡Acabaré contigo!

Arremetí una vez más contra él, todos mis golpes le acertaron finalmente, ese sonido en el aire de mi espada cortando el viento y los tejidos; era hermoso. Melodía sangrienta para mis oídos, la sangre debía de salir más rápido. Uno, dos, tres golpes, un poco más. No sobrevivirás a esto.

—Te dije que dejaras de jugar, capitán del 7ma división del Harusame. Mira cómo has acabado maldito mocoso engreído. Pensar que hay alguien que puede equiparar tu fuerza de pelea, me sorprende. Nuestro objetivo era otro al venir aquí, o ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Por cierto ya es hora de irnos, el objetivo se ha movido y tú andas actuando por tu cuenta, como siempre. —este último personaje de más de un metro novento de estatura había aparecido en la escena, también era un Yato. Si luchaba con él ya no iba a ganar, ni siquiera sobrevivir.

—Abuto ¿No ves que he encontrado alguien muy interesante? No te atrevas a interrumpirme o morirás con certeza.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de nosotros, venían corriendo el Danna y el cuatro ojos acompañados por ese perro grande y blanco.

— ¿Cuánto más iban a demorar Danna? Al parecer había un monstruo en el Kabuki-cho, el asesino de Yatos, y si yo acabo con él, definitivamente Kondo-san me nombraría Vicecomandante del Shisengumi, de seguro. —le dije con dificultad, evitando moverme demasiado para no seguir sangrando. Shinpachi había cargado a la China y se la llevaba a un lado.

—Así que el objetivo se ha movido, es nuestro turno de alcanzarlo. Déjame acabar con esto rápido.

—Por esto es que odio a los mocosos, siempre andan en peleas y creyendo que saben más que uno que ya ha vivido un buen tiempo. Acabemos con esto, déjamelo a mí, Souchiro —me había dicho el Danna.

Comenzó la pelea entre Kamui y el Danna. Claro que se había debilitado el Yato pero eso no era impedimento para que todos los golpes con la espada de madera fallaran, sus movimientos aún eran rápidos. Así consiguió llevarlo al suelo varias veces y estrellarlo haciéndolo sangrar, la espada de madera aún no alcanzaba nada.

De un golpe rápido, Kamui le rompió la muñeca y con un salto lo aventó hacia arriba, esperando para clavarle un golpe más. El Jefe había podido reaccionar y giró su espada, con un movimiento rápido logró darle en el estómago. Abuto quien sólo miraba el desarrollo de la pelea, abrió su paraguas e intervino llegando hacia donde estaba Gintoki y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rompió la espada con el paraguas, había aprovechado el momento para hacer todo eso.

Cuando Kamui se había levantado, Abuto se le acercó y dijo:

—Capitán idiota, si no nos vamos horita, no lo alcanzaremos. —interrumpió, antes de que abriera la boca el otro, le atestó un golpe fuerte en la nuca y llevándoselo a espaldas. Kamui realmente debía estar debilitado, sino eso nunca podría haber sido posible.

—Realmente es molesto tratar con mocosos, así que esto se acabará de momento… —dijo el mayor, dirigiéndonos una mirada amenazante— Cuando él encuentra alguien fuerte, no descansa hasta mandarlo al infierno. Parece como si no soportara la idea de que alguien sea más fuerte o igual de fuerte que él. Así que prepárense para una próxima vez, cuando él venga a buscarlos.

Y se alejó tan rápido como vino, de un momento a otro.

Sabía que el clan Yato era realmente fuerte, pero hasta este día no sabía la magnitud de su fuerza. Y el hermano de la China debía de ser el más poderoso, si yo hubiera peleado solo no hubiera durado tanto y si en ese momento no se hubieran aparecido, habríamos muerto de seguro. Si sólo le bastaba un momento para sanarse de sus heridas, si Abuto no se lo hubiera llevado Kamui nos hubiera derrotado al final. No quería saber más de Yatos ni extranjeros, mis pies al igual que mi cuerpo se sentían pesados, mi visión era borrosa, por fin podría cerrar los ojos.

—Oii Souchiro, estás horrible, si Hijikata te viera así realmente hubiera luchado desesperadamente contra ese tipo. —el Danna me había ayudado a levantarme del suelo con la mano que tenía sana, abriendo la boca despreocupadamente.

—Lástima que no pude ganarle, ahora sería Vicecomandante. —le respondí con una leve sonrisa. Y perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la Yorozuya, todo el cuerpo me dolía y había una mujer curándome, era la hermana de Shinpachi me había dicho el Danna. Rápidamente busqué alrededor esa mirada azul marfil. No la encontré. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no podía ver ese azul.

—Aún no despierta, parece que el que haya estado débil y esa pelea la han hecho empeorar —me dijo la mujer que me estaba curando— pero ya debe de despertar, no te preocupes, me sonrió.

¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo que a su mamá? Todas esas preguntas se me vinieron de repente a la mente. Di un golpe de impotencia al suelo con el puño adolorido, de pronto todo se apagaba de nuevo, escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer desesperadas golpeando la ventana, la voz de la mujer que me preguntaba algo. Todo se distorsionaba e iba perdiendo el sentido, voces que no podía reconocer. Si ella no despertaba, que sería de… Debía viajar, ¿sólo era eso no? Para que se recupere, sólo era eso ¿no? Entonces si es así, yo podría llevármela al planeta que sea…

Sí, sólo debía despertar…

Todo estaría bien, porque ella lo había prometido.

Entonces vi esa sonrisa que me había mostrado en medio de la pelea, estaba en mi mente grabada con sangre, nunca la iba a poder olvidar. La lluvia se hizo más intensa afuera, estaba lloviendo desesperadamente, tal como ella había dicho que era su planeta.

Todo estaría bien…

Porque ella había dicho que yo sería quien la venza, nadie más podría hacerlo. Lo había prometido. Y yo le creía.

De pronto, fui perdiendo la conciencia de a pocos, sumándome en sueños, viendo a mi hermana, viéndola a ella sonriendo. Mi hermana intentaba decir algo, yo no alcanzaba a escucharla.

"Aún no es tu tiempo"

"Serás más fuerte"

Había podido entender sus palabras, dentro de mí sabía eso, mi día llegaría ciertamente, pero ese no era hoy.

Y ella cumpliría su promesa…

* * *

Sigo sin entender como se pegan links xD y el formato con sangria y todo siempre se me borra. ¿Qué tal les gustó?

Espero que si! Gracias por sus reviews y trataré de subir el próximo más rápido. Sé que una pelea contra Kamui sería intensa y larga pero espero haber captado algo de la esencia de las batallas de Gintama, aparte aclaro que Gintoki casi ni intervino en la pelea porque ya que este fanfic es Okikagu ellos debian darle en la madre a Kamui xD personalmente amé la pelea entre Okita y Kamui en el manga 3 Ya saben déjenme sus reviews para saber su opinión y si tienen amvs o dj o música buena para inspirarme xD

Muchas gracias por leer!

Kisses!


	7. Chapter 7

_Espero lo disfruten, douzo (adelante)!_

 _Tatami: Es un tipo de estera se utiliza como material del suelo en tradicionales japoneses habitaciones al estilo._

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Tatami**

 _"La primavera llegará pronto a este lugar, es lo que me dijiste_

 _La gente en la tierra busca de horizonte a horizonte_ _lo que es el verdadero amor._

 _Y yo había pensado, incluso ahora no lo había encontrado…_

 _No hay una sola persona en esta salón..."_

Al despertarme me había encontrado con un singular grupo de personas, a mi lado estaba Hijikata-san y Kondo con una expresión preocupada mirándome. Afuera la lluvia había cesado y un sol resplandeciente se mantenía en el cielo, me deshice del trapo que se encontraba en mi frente y me incorporé rápidamente. Al hacerlo sentí un leve mareo que hizo que me apoyara en el hombro de Kondo-san.

—Aún estás débil Sougo, no deberías levantarte así.

—Kondo tiene razón, no te comportes como un niño y vete a dormir más.

— ¿Hijikata-san acaso te preocupas por mi salud?

—No es que me importe personalmente pero creo que sería un problema si le pasara algo a un mocoso idiota, además aún no te perdono el no haber llamado a refuerzos, yo prometí a alguien que te cuidaría y…

—Ya no tienes por qué pensar en cosas pasadas, además no creo que ella te recuerde —dije mientras fingía reír como si las cosas no tuvieran importancia— ahora necesito tomar un baño y salir, tengo el cuerpo manchado de sangre seca —di un suspiro y reconocí el lugar en el que estaba— ¿Qué hago aún en la Yorozuya?

—Era mejor que te quedaras hasta que estuvieras un poco mejor… —vino el Danna con una cubeta de agua que traía de la habitación contigua— puedes darte un baño pero que sea rápido y no dejes tus porquerías por ahí…

—E… —quería preguntar por ella, pero decidí callar.

—Aún no despierta. —recibí esa fría respuesta sin mirarme, volteando a un lado como si quisiera evitar verme a propósito. Demonios cuánto tiempo más iba a estar inconsciente esa idiota, es tan inútil que no puede despertar sola, ¿acaso está esperando que la golpee?

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, al pasar al lado de la habitación di un vistazo rápido dentro, la vi tendida en la cama más pálida que de costumbre y con los ojos cerrados. ¡Esos malditos ojos aún cerrados!

Despierta ya…, dije en voz baja esperando ser escuchado.

Dejé mi ropa a un lado y sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua, apenas entré esta se tornó de un rojo pálido, la sangre diluida, mi cuerpo caliente se enfriaba, las heridas aún abiertas me ardían bruscamente. Metí mi cabeza completamente en el agua, estaba caliente aún, parece que había tenido fiebre estos días, pero… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado en realidad? Creo que dos o tres, no estaba seguro de nada excepto del dolor que sentía. De pronto recordé la pelea, analicé mis faltas, mis golpes y las heridas, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte… nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Y ella…

Aún las heridas faltaban cerrar, sobretodo la que tenía a la altura del estómago y una que otra profunda. Me levanté con cuidado, me sequé rápidamente y con la mano sana me coloqué una venda sobre la herida en el torso para evitar que se infectara, sentí un ardor. Levanté la mirada, por la ventana todo se veía tan normal como si no pasara nada, como si todo fuera como siempre. Pero no lo era, ella aún no despertaba, estuvimos a punto de morir…

Tengo que verla…

Ya limpio y con un traje nuevo, fui a la habitación. Me encontré con un Shimura con una expresión vacía y triste, un Danna demasiado sombrío, preocupado y sin energías, parecía que no habían dormido en días, tenían un aspecto horrible.

Ella dormía con una calma increíble, parecía como si realmente sólo estuviera durmiendo una siesta larga, demasiado larga.

—Te la encargo Souchiro, debemos salir un rato de este lugar, no soporto verla durmiendo tanto, esta mocosa debería estar comiendo. Iré a comprar mucho sukombu para cuando despierte —susurró el Danna con calma esbozando una sonrisa falsa— Si le haces algo raro, terminaré el trabajo incompleto del hermano idiota de Kagura.

— ¿Dijo algo el doctor?

—Sí, que no tenía mucha información sobre su raza y que sólo esperáramos a que eventualmente despertara.

—Eso no sirve de nada.

Salieron de la habitación, eché un vistazo rápido: su perro demonio aún se encontraba durmiendo al lado como si supiera que despertaría en cualquier momento. Me limité a mirar todo, el tatami, la habitación, las Jumps aún en su envoltura, los envases de leche de fresa tirados por el suelo, a ella. Su expresión aunque calmada simulaba que luchaba contra algo en sueños, su pelo de un rojo encendido ahora lucia apagado como si también estuviera durmiendo, era ella pero más calma, menos ella me atrevería decir. Para matar el tiempo me puse a recoger los desperdicios, luego me senté a su lado, muy cerca, aún podía sentir el dolor en mi piel y los ojos me pesaban demasiado, de pronto caí rendido ante el sueño. En mis sueños la volví a ver pero de pronto ella despertaba y me cogía del cuello de la camisa mientras me exigía que le diera de comer, supongo que es una buena señal. Cuando me levanté salí a ver si ya habían regresado pero no encontré a nadie en la habitación principal ni a Hijikata ni Kondo-san, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una luna gigante y blanca que brillaba en medio de todo, abajo se escuchaba bulla y personas hablando fuerte en el bar, escuché la voz del Danna, de los Shimura incluso la de Hijikata-san y Kondo supongo que deben estar relajándose después de todo.

Cerré la puerta al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación.

El perro gigante se había levantado y comenzó a hacer un sonido bajo y extraño como si estuviera recitando algún conjuro. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que llegaba por las rendijas y le iluminaba el rostro parcialmente, me acerqué con pasos silenciosos llegué a su lado y me le acerqué tanto como pude hasta que sentí su respiración golpeando mi nariz y sus labios junto a los mios. Así en silencio, sólo con el conjuro de la luna y el perro gigante presentes, así todo en silencio, simulaba la noche en la que mi hermana se fue para no regresar jamás…

No, espera…

Tú no…

Cogí su mano y mi respiración se agitó, mis latidos se hicieron más rápidos. No quería quedarme solo, esa es la realidad, ella está luchando para vivir pero yo sólo puedo pensar en que no me deje solo así como mi hermana lo hizo. Soy un egoísta, siempre lo he sido. Sólo he pensado en mi beneficio y ganarle a todos para demostrar cuán fuerte y superior puedo ser, nunca le he tomado aprecio a casi nadie. Pero ahora pienso en ella y en cómo se convirtió en una de esas personas especiales para mí…

Nunca fue lo que esperaba, ni mucho menos se acercaba, cada vez que nos veíamos no hacíamos más que pelear pero ese era nuestra forma de comunicarnos, para dos seres tan contrarios y competitivos, sedientos de batallas, ése era nuestro vínculo. Y es que ese vínculo fue lo más extraño que tuve…

Aún así lo más inolvidable era la sonrisa que mostrabas al enfrentarme, y la que tenías junto al Yorozuya…

Al pasar los días mi pasatiempo ya no era solamente hacer la vida imposible a Hijikata-san e intentar asesinarlo, ahora solía ir a la plaza sentarme, verla aparecer y molestarla, pelear y ver quién era más fuerte y a veces soltar una que otra cosa conversación incompleta a tu lado sentándonos bajo las sombras de los árboles.

… _"_ _No importa realmente tu nombre porque yo te llamaré_

 _Sin importar donde estés"_

¡Kagura! ¡Kagura! ¡Kagura!

Quería gritar… pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Mi puño chocó con el piso con un fuerte sonido a impotencia que retumbó por toda la habitación.

Me acerqué una vez más para sentir su respiración cerca y sus labios.

Un poco más me acerqué y los pude sentir, estaban fríos…

…

…

¡BRRUUMM!

¡GUAF! ¡GUAF! ¡GUAF!

Mi cabeza… duele

¿Eh? ¿Eh?

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITO SÁDICO!?

En serio despertó…

Me golpeó la frente con su cabeza al despertarse de repente. Nuestros labios seguían juntos, sus mejillas se encendieron sonrojadas y dió un grito apartándome…

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITO SÁDICO!?

El perro gigante siguió ladrando de alegría y moviendo la cola con la que botaba todo lo que estaba alrededor. La tomé de improviso en un abrazo y sólo la solté cuando Danna y los demás vinieron.

—Kagura-chan por fin despertaste. —dijo el menor de los Shimura.

—Nos diste un susto...

* * *

Sus ojos se habian abierto tan de pronto que ni pude ver el momento exacto en el que se sucedió, pero al menos ahi estaba ella despierta. A mi lado.

Al finalizar el dia cuando todos me dejaron descansar de nuevo luego de haber comido suficiente como para recuperar esos tres dias que andé dormida, el sádico vino y se instaló a escasos centimetros del tatami. Claramente me hice la dormida, no noté si él se habia percatado de ello. Estaba extraño, no dejaba de tocar mi mano pero eso no me molestaba.

—Sabes China tonta, pensé que te ibas.

...

Pero... me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte, maldita. Vámonos a donde quieras.

...

...

—Quiero ir a visitar a mamá. —solté de pronto, sin pensarlo abriendo los ojos.

—Yo te llevaré.

—Gracias —le dije finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo "odiaba" desde que lo conocí pero no sólo era eso, no me habia percatado de que también me hacia sentir cosas que no habia podido sentir y que estaba encontrando. Un día descubrí al ser que se esconde detrás de tanta rudeza, detrás de tantas batallas y sangre derramada, ese que es capaz de arrriesgar su vida para salvar la de su comandante o incluso la de una niña que lo intentó matar. Descubrí que las personas se suelen esconder para volverse más fuertes y sin darse cuenta terminan cambiando, pero hay otro tipo de personas, las que a pesar de sus pérdidas, de sus caidas y temores, logran conservar su esencia y volverse más fuertes de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Un mágico extraño, dueño de un corazón que nadie entiende, desafiándome a cada instante, queriendo ser más fuerte, él era ese tipo de ser.

 _"Eres dueño de un corazón que nadie entiende_

 _Mirando con malhumor al mundo_

 _Esos ojos que veo me dicen: aquí estoy perdido._

 _Si es así sólo déjame tomar tu mano y_

 _Vendrás conmigo."_

 _Si no lo puedes decir, tan sólo tú toma mi mano fuertemente_

 _y no me dejes ir"._

—No es ningún secreto que ambos nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, por eso ahora ya no tienes que demostrar tu fuerza, porque yo puedo sostener tu mano.

Y aunque aún no se decidía quién de los dos era el más fuerte, yo habia descubierto que eso que llamaban "amor" en las novelas que veía Gin-chan se parecia a lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Y que cada vez que él estaba cerca y me tomaba de la mano, me hacia sonreir.

—Yo estaré contigo —me respondió sonriendo y colocando un beso corto en mis labios mientras alargaba la mano para levantarme.

 _"No importa si ahora sólo estamos invadidos_

 _por esa completa oscuridad._

 _Yo creeré en esto que llevo dentro."_


	8. Chapter 8 Final

_Anpan-man: personaje con la cabeza redonda y nariz roja, que sale en la publicidad del Anpan._

 _Anpan: una especie de pan relleno que Yamazaki come mientras realiza sus trabajos._

 _Kampai:Equivalente a Salud en español._

 _Nota: Kagura y Sougo tienen la misma apariencia que en la de la película Yorozuya forever_

 **CAPITULO 8 FINAL**

 **"** **GRITO DE GUERRA"**

 _"_ _Si es así sólo déjame tomar tu mano y_

 _Vendrás conmigo."_

Las vísceras y carne magullada saltaban a los lados ensuciando el traje blanco con sangre. Debí haber usado el rojo, dije para mis adentros, mientras continuaba peleando. Este planeta era uno de los más inhóspitos y sucios que había visitado, había acabado con todo el trabajo para hoy y finalmente podía descansar. En ese momento cuando volteé una espada pasó cerca de mi rozándome la piel y tajando un pequeño corte que sangró de inmediato, sentí el ardor de la piel cortándose y lo espeso de la sangre cayendo, me sentí viva después de mucho tiempo. Había permanecido días en cama hasta que por fin había podido despertar e inmediatamente había abandonado la Tierra, apenas había podido despedirme de mis amigos y de mi querido Yorozuya, pero a pesar de todo aún estaba viva. De repente él apareció cortando en dos al sujeto detrás de la máscara del que no me había percatado, esbozando una sonrisa confiada y atestando su espada varias veces contra su contrincante.

Al darme cuenta de la escena, Okita estaba rodeado de un grupo grande de enemigos que habían ido acercándose poco a poco, corrí hacia él abriendo mi vieja sombrilla y disparando a cuanto se acercaba…

—Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado bestia! Casi me vuelas la cabeza.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota como para ponerte en medio cuando yo estoy luchando —le grité mientras nuestras espaldas chocaban— Yo los de acá y tú los de por allá ¿ok?

—De acuerdo.

¡IIIIAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritamos al unísono, empezando a pelear.

Saltamos a la vez arremetiendo contra todos. Una, dos cabezas rodaban a nuestros pies cortadas finamente con la espada que sólo un sádico como él podía portar. Y como en los viejos tiempos peleamos juntos, con un salto me apoyé en su cabeza y acabé de una patada a uno de los que se acercaban a su derecha y él a la vez cortó en dos a otro, y así seguimos hasta que el número se redujo a cero.

—Te has vuelto más lenta China, quién diría que después de todo este tiempo no has aprendido nada de mí. Aún sigo siendo más rápido que tú —mencionó confiado con una sonrisa orgullosa.

ZAASSS!

De un movimiento rápido corté la parte superior de su traje rojo guinda; el uniforme del Shinsengumi había quedado relegado desde que dejó la Tierra decidido a acompañarme, ahora llevaba un traje de Samurái guinda vino en la parte de arriba y blanco en la parte inferior. Su torso había quedado al descubierto y con el, la cicatriz que le había quedado de la pelea con mi hermano. Mis mejillas se encendieron al verlo semidesnudo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así… pero siempre lograba eso en mí.

— ¿Decías? —tomé el control tranquilizándome y le mostré que era más rápida que él.

— ¿Qué ya de nuevo? Bueno China pensé que estarías cansada después de esta pelea, pero veo que tienes energía para todo. —comenzó a refunfuñar de una manera graciosa— HEY! ¿Por qué demonios te estás desnudando? Sadist, maldito bastardo!

—Eh pero pensé que…

¡PUUUMMMM!

—Casi me alcanzas, ¿creo que primero debemos bañarnos no? ¿China quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡No, no quiero!

WAAAAAAA ¡Bájame!

—Muy tarde, ya eres mía. —de un movimiento rápido me cargó y me lanzó al lago que había cerca. Parte del agua se tornó a rojo cambiando rápidamente a su color azul cristalino inicial. Se paró frente a mi y me miró fijamente, yo desvié la mirada pero él no me dejó, tomándome del mentón puso un beso cálido en mis labios, a diferencia de las otras veces, este en lugar de apasionado era cálido casi tierno.

—Kagura…

—Sou-chan…

Más que el momento, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Cuando lo llamé por su nombre noté como su rostro cambiaba de color y se ponía nervioso, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y era divertido verlo así.

—¡No creas que soy así de tierna, Sougo! —le dije mientras lo cogía del pie y lo lanzaba lejos.

—¡Ahora verás China del demonio! —Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y jugar debajo del agua— ¡Ya está, ahora estamos iguales!— sonrió divertido, al percatarme de lo que había hecho me di cuenta que estaba casi desnuda.

¡Este bastardo!

Alcanzándome me llevó lejos del lago y me puso en el pasto, aunque opuse resistencia fue en vano, sólo podía reír y seguir besándolo mientras él me atraía a su cuerpo cada vez más. Podía sentirlo tan cerca que empezaba a excitarme, su torso estaba desnudo y podía sentir cada músculo y la cicatriz rosada de su pecho, me acarició terminando de desnudarme. De su cabello mojado, que mantenía ahora largo, me caían gotas saladas.

—Me estás mojando…

—Sí, eso es lo que quería causar China…

¡Ah Idiota!

Sonrojada cambié de posición y me tumbé encima de él.

— ¿Te gustaría que cortara mi cabello?

—Para nada…

—No lo iba a hacer de todas maneras —me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Seguimos enfrascados en esa relación turbia y tierna, nuestras piernas enredadas y nuestro aliento entrecortado se mantenían al compás y nos llevaban hasta el límite de nuestro placer sólo para romperlo y volver a comenzar. Él sobre mi, besándome, yo besándole, tocándome desde el cabello hasta las piernas, reclamándome como suya. Sus labios llegaron a mi cuello y con un gemido levanté los brazos tomándolo por el cuello para besarlo tan fuerte que sus labios empezaban a sangrar un poco, él con fuerza jaló los míos hacia arriba de mi cabeza intentando mantenerme en esa posición, comenzó a besarme por donde se le antojaba y esa algarabía me hacía sentir plena, con fuerza me hizo rendir ante sus impulsos adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, moviéndose sin control, dejándome extasiada con cada movimiento y haciéndome feliz, porque era él quien estaba en mí, y quien estaba a mi lado.

Cada momento con él desde que dejamos Kabukicho, estuvo lleno de peleas, discordia y lo que se podríamos llamar "amor", cuando estábamos juntos él me cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera y a la vez me hacía sentir más fuerte de lo que me sentía antes. Porque ahora yo también quería protegerlo a él. Y así nos manteníamos vivos el uno al otro, cada día.

 _"_ _No habrá jamás historia de amor que no contenga un poco de tristeza._

 _No importa cuál sea el pasado que te persigue._

 _Yo estaré contigo."_

— ¿Quién diría que pasarían dos años así de rápido? —le dije acercándome a su rostro.

— ¿Quién diría que no acabaríamos matándonos los primeros días no? Imagino que Hijikata-san ha apostado que tú me matarías el primer día —me dijo sonriendo y besándome suavemente en los labios.

—Podría haberlo hecho ¿sabes?

—Yo también podría haberlo hecho China, aún sigues siendo más lenta que yo.

—¡En tus sueños, sadist! —ya vestida, estaba a punto de echarme a correr cuando él me tomó de la mano.

Se sonrojó. Aclaró la garganta y anunció.

—Llámame Sougo o Sou-chan...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Eché a reír sin creer la petición que me acababa de hacer. Espera eso es… ¡se está sonrojando!

—Olvídalo, maldita China.

—Sólo… si de vez en cuando me llamas por mi nombre —le contesté nerviosa.

—Ya vámonos, debemos ir a cobrar por este trabajo y recoger a tu demonio con cara de perro de la casa… Ka- Kagura.

Cuando salimos de Kabuki-cho lo único que llevé conmigo fue mi vieja sombrilla, al Sadist y a Sadaharu, que mientras peleábamos se quedaba en casa, donde pasábamos la noche los tres juntos, como una familia, como mi querido Yorozuya, sonreí de recordar esos días.

—Verdad ya pasó bastante tiempo ¿Podremos…

— ¿Ah quieres volver a ver a esos idiotas? Me alegra porque yo también quiero ver a esos inútiles del Shinsengumi deben estar perdidos sin mí. Kondo-san en qué tipo de gorila se habrá convertido, y finalmente espero que Hijikata aún se mantenga vivo para poder asesinarlo yo mismo —sonrió con la misma cara sin expresión de siempre.

— ¡Si Volvamos! —le respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

 _"_ _Tristeza, felicidad, los latidos de nuestros corazones,_

 _Siguiendo su contorno seguiré adelante en esta vida._

 _Sentimientos y emociones, fe interminable._

 _Por todo lo que me diste puedo avanzar hacia adelante."_

Después de intentar disfrazar como humano a Sadaharu repetidas veces sin lograrlo, decidimos abordar el barco hacia la Tierra identificándose como "La cazadora de monstruos intergaláctica" y nos dejaron abordar con todo y demonio dentro, y si hubiéramos llevado a espaldas una tonelada de monstruos nos hubieran dejado pasar, mas que por temor por la fama que se había hecho el calvito y ella como su hija tenía la misma fama. Y a mí en lo personal, no me molestaba ser conocido como su pareja ya que podía cortar cuanto quiera monstruos de todo tipo o lo que sea en pedacitos, estar en batallas continuamente y derramar sangre maldita. Y eso a su lado, protegiéndola, era para lo que creo que había llegado hasta donde estaba. Y como se lo había prometido a ella y a mi hermana, que cuando llegara el día en el que podía sentirme pleno de alguna forma lo seguiría hasta que se me acabe la vida, y todo eso lo había conseguido con ella.

— ¿Por qué demoras tanto? Tz, te dije que no trajeras esas cosas asquerosas a la tierra.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si con salsa de soya son deliciosas, les gustarán muchísimo! Mira prueba —me dijo mientras trataba de meterme una pata de rana en la boca.

—Aj es asqueroso, deja eso maldita.

Reímos hasta que abordamos, Sadaharu había acabado por meter mi cabeza en su boca mientras había intentado besar a la China. Extrañamente a su lado podía sonreír mucho, era tan extraño y a la vez agradable, reír así como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con mi hermana.

—Sadi… Sougo no creas que te dejaré libre cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, yo estaré a tu lado, hasta que puedas descansar en paz, por mis manos claro.

—Y tú maldita China.. eh.. te quedarás a mi lado hasta que pueda vencerte y acabar contigo, y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en esto. ¿Entiendes Ka-Kagura?

—Si —me dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba a su perro blanco. Feliz.

Al llegar tocamos la puerta del Yorozuya, extrañamente todos estaban ahí, sonriendo, bebiendo sake, leche de fresa y comiendo cosas extrañas con mayonesa.

— ¿Tú les avisaste no?

—Sí. Ahora podremos celebrar todos juntos, finalmente.

—Tú serás…

—Sougo ¡Bienvenido! ¿y ese cabello? ahora eres un samurái errante, supongo que debes traer a las chicas locas con ese estilo. —gritó Kondo-san acercándose tanto como pudo— Oh claro ahora no necesitas otras piernas más que las de ella…

—Parece que un gorila salvaje se escapó del zoológico. —La hermana del gafas decía esto con una sonrisa macabra, mientras golpeaba a Kondo-san repetidas veces.

—¡Gin-chan, Shinpachi! ¡Los he extrañado mucho! —gritó Kagura lanzándose hacia ellos, abrazándolos. Aunque sabía que esa sería la reacción que iba a tener, me molestó un poco. El perro los recibió atrapando la cabeza del gafas con su boca y luego al Danna. Ella se veía feliz al verlos.

—Ya basta de abrazos, aún no me saludan a mi. ¿Dónde está mi bazooka?

—Oh Souchiro-san veo que te has convertido en un hombre, espero que no hayas hecho nada que yo no haría con Kagura-chan porque sino tus bolas acabarán en el suelo. —me dijo el Danna mientras sacaba su espada de madera amenazándome. El menor de los Shimura sólo se detenía a mirarnos divertido.

—¡Tsuki, Aneego, Sarutobi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —ella las estaba saludando por otro lado.

—Tú lo has dicho, creo que hice lo que harías con cualquier chica, pero que nunca podrás hacerlo con ella. —lo amenacé directamente en parte en broma y en parte verdad— Ella es mía. Ah y si ella lo quisiera el perro también. —dije divertido.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada Sougo —me encontré con una voz conocida viniendo de atrás.

¡PUUUUUUUM!

Mi bazuca acababa de disparar cerca de donde estaba sentado Hijikata comiendo algo extraño.

—Zura, Madao, Gorila ¡Qué bueno verlos, ¿seguro me extrañaron no?! —La China les decía entusiasmada a los de atrás— ¡Oh Tama-chan, Catherine y Otose-san! Espero que estos inútiles no les hayan causado tantos problemas, las extrañé pero ahora que estoy aquí las podré ver de nuevo seguido.

—Zura janai. Katsuo ka —alguien con traje de Mario Bros, le respondia.

—Kagura, Sadaharu les tenemos un festín por su llegada, ¡miren! —dijo la robot de la que Yamazaki estaba enamorado, mostrándole una mesa llena de diversos platos de comida, apenas los vio la China se dispuso a comer sin parar, al igual que el perro.

— ¡Qué bueno encontrarte vivo aún Hijikata-san! Así yo mismo podré acabar contigo.

—Si claro, si aún puedes pelear con esa espada. —Se levantó mientras yo desenfundaba mi espada y a la vez las dos chocaban con un sonido metálico. Eran las mismas, nosotros éramos los mismos. Todos reunidos aquí, como en esos días.

—Yamazaki, deja de comer Anpan o pronto tendrás una nariz tan roja como la de Anpan-man. —le dije a Yamazaki quien se había acercado tan rápido como habíamos sacado las espadas.

—Y tú tan irremediablemente rebelde, Capitán Okita. —me sonrió mientras me acercaba un anpan.

Luego de los saludos, nos dispusimos a comer y a beber sin preocupaciones, humanos, perros, y otros. Todos sonriendo.

—Eh Sou-chan, ven aquí prueba esto.

—Espera.. ¿Acaba de llamarlo Sou-chan?

¡¿Ehhh!?

El danna, Hijikata y Kondo-san se echaron a reir mientras Kagura enrojecida se metia a la boca tres piezas de pollo a la vez.

¡PRUUUMM!

Un bazukaso para cada uno.

Acercándome a ella, la besé sin importarme que los demás me vieran y ella me respondió el beso. Ahora no necesitaba nada más, porque a su lado lo tenía todo, una eterna rival, una amiga, una amante, mi familia. Y muy pronto la haría mi esposa.

—Toma, idiota le dijé aventándole una cajita negra. ¿Quieres ser mi esclava eternamente, te ofrezco tres comidas al día, y un lugar confortable para dormir, pero claro está tras mis rejas?…

—Claro bastardo, ¿quién más soportaría ver esa cara de niñato engreído todos los días? —me respondió sonrojada probándose el anillo.

—¡Kampai! —gritamos al unísono, celebrando nuestro encuentro, y la nueva vida que se nos aproximaba.

Felicidad como la que teníamos en esos momentos, era lo único que necesitábamos.

Porque la había encontrado a ella.

Porque lo había encontrado a él.

 _"_ _Antes de empezar una guerra  
Tú debes saber bien por lo que peleas  
Pero cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro  
Si amor es lo que necesitas  
Un soldado seré. "_

 _Se acabó, mi primer fic ¡QUE BONITO SE SIENTE! espero que haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal seguiré escribiendo y trataré de mejorar, si desean sigan mis otros fics que iré publicando, se los agradeceria mucho. Amo a este par de locos, Okita y Kagura es la pareja de anime que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, esa rivalidad y cuidado que se tienen y las escenas graciosas son lo máximo. Ya se viene el arco del asesinato del Shogun! Estoy que grito como loca xD Well! Ha sido un gusto escribir este fic, Kisses!_


End file.
